El amigo de papá
by TwinkleBigRabbit
Summary: Ryu, hijo de un padre soltero, es caprichoso e inestable debido a éste. Cuando conoce a Kaoru, se enamorará, pero será una relación condenada al fracaso. Años después, convertido en un hombre exitoso, Ryuichiro debe enfrentarse de nuevo a sus demonios... Empezando por Kaoru. Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son de Shungiku Nakamura.
1. Intro No es la típica família feliz

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Molesto.

No había otra palabra para describir cómo se sentía Ryuichiro en esos momentos.

Con un currículo impresionante, carrera y prácticas realizadas en el extranjero y tres años de experiencia, no había nadie mejor que él para ocupar la vacante de editor en jefe del departamento de literatura de Publicaciones Onodera, la editorial más prestigiosa de Japón. Incluso el dueño le había dejado caer algo sobre eso...

 _-Isaka, me gusta cómo trabajas. Sigue así y podrías llegar a ser el nuevo editor en jefe de literatura..._

El señor Nishimura, el antiguo editor en jefe, estaba a punto de jubilarse en el momento de aquella conversación, y no tardó en hacerlo. Ahora, su plaza estaba libre y Ryuichiro trabajó más duro que nunca para conseguirla...

Y no lo logró. Tanto trabajo y tanto tiempo desperdiciados, para nada.

El señor Onodera había entrado en el departamento seguido de un tipo vestido de traje, sin expresión en su rostro.

-Chicos, os presento al nuevo editor en jefe: Asahina Kaoru.

 **CAPÍTULO 1: NO ES LA TÍPICA FAMILIA FELIZ**

Ryuichiro llegó a casa del instituto, y como era habitual, no había nadie.

Criado por un padre soltero, Sudou Ryuichiro había tenido que espabilar desde muy joven. La madre de Ryuichiro murió en el parto y su padre tenía apenas 18 años cuando nació y estaba iniciando sus estudios universitarios, así que pasó sus primeros años de vida con sus abuelos. Al terminar sus estudios se preparó para ejercer como profesor universitario, y tan pronto como pudo se llevó a Ryuichiro con él a vivir a otro piso.

Ryuichiro nunca le perdonó eso a su padre. Había crecido feliz al lado de sus abuelos paternos, los Sudou, y a los cinco años, de un día para otro, vino un atractivo desconocido que decía ser su padre, a llevárselo a vivir a otro lado.

Ryuichiro era un niño bastante tierno, que soñaba con tener un papá y una mamá como el resto de niños, aunque sus abuelos lo querían mucho, y cuando se fue a vivir con su padre creyó que su sueño se cumplía... Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

El señor Sudou era un verdadero adicto al trabajo. Pasaba muchas horas fuera de casa y ganaba bastante dinero, así que no les faltaba de nada en el aspecto material. El único problema era que no tenía mucho tiempo para Ryuichiro, y no solía hacerle mucho caso. Hasta que el joven cumplió diez años, solía contratar a canguros para quedarse con el niño, pero a partir de esa edad, el niño se negó rotundamente. Había aprendido a hacer todas las tareas de la casa y era un niño tímido, buen estudiante y silencioso, que pasaba todas sus horas libres rodeado de libros. El señor Sudou no tenía queja de su hijo, pero seguía sin tenerlo en cuenta... Y entonces fue cuando empezó a llevar gente a su casa.

El señor Sudou era joven, apenas pasaba de los 30 años, y quería disfrutar de la vida. Con sus propios padres, los abuelos de Ryuichiro tenía mala relación...

 _Años atrás, los señores Sudou se sorprendieron. Era la primera vez que su hijo Kenji llevaba a una chica a casa. Apenas tenían 16 años y parecían ir muy en serio..._

 _-Mamá, papá, está embarazada._  
 _-¿Pero cómo, hijo? Hoy en día la protección está al alcance de cualquiera... Sois muy jóvenes, ¿qué vais a hacer? Ni siquiera habéis acabado el bachillerato..._  
 _-Vamos a tenerlo. -Decía el joven Kenji sujetando a su frágil novia. -No voy a dejar a Chiyuki sola en esto._

 _-El niño ha nacido prematuro, pero está bien. La madre perdió mucha sangre... Murió en el parto. -Chiyuki era demasiado joven, demasiado frágil para soportar un embarazo y parto de alto riesgo._  
 _-Kenji, nosotros te ayudaremos con el niño. Tienes que recuperar tu vida, estudiar, labrarte un futuro..._

A medida que el joven Ryuichiro se iba haciendo mayor, sus abuelos estaban más descontentos con el comportamiento de su padre. Creían que, para no hacerle caso al niño, más le valía haberse quedado a vivir con sus abuelos. Ryuichiro los quería y pasaba muchos fines de semana con ellos, pero no era suficiente para calmar su soledad y el vacío que sentía. Y todo fue a peor cuando éstos murieron en un accidente de tráfico.

En ese momento, Ryuichiro había empezado en el instituto. Dejó de ser el niño dulce y silencioso para convertirse en una especie de delincuente juvenil, en el sentido en que se juntaba con malas compañías y empezó a vestir de negro y a coquetear con gente de su mismo sexo... No era de extrañar ya que había visto a su padre acompañado de varios jóvenes atractivos, y ya que nadie le había explicado ciertas cosas a Ryuichiro, éste se hallaba confundido y se cuestionaba ciertas cosas.

Ryuichiro se parecía mucho a su difunta madre. Tenía el mismo cuerpo pequeño y delgado, con el cabello castaño revuelto y unos grandes ojos azules. Era bueno en los estudios, sacaba buenas notas, pero seguía con su ropa negra y su mala actitud. No sabía nada de su familia materna, excepto e nombre de su madre, sus queridos abuelos Sudou ya no estaban y su padre lo trataba más como a un compañero de piso que como a un hijo, y el carácter de Ryuichiro se fue volviendo caprichoso, voluble e inestable...

Así llegamos al año en que Ryuichiro cumplió los 16 años. Ya en la recta final de sus estudios en el instituto, debía esforzarse para poder acceder a una buena universidad, y la verdad era que en ese aspecto no le iba nada mal... Pero en cuanto a su vida personal era un completo desastre.

Tarde, Kenji se había dado cuenta de que había descuidado a su hijo, y había intentado acercarse a él, encontrándose con un muro impenetrable. Ryuichiro había estado solo en aquellas épocas en que se necesita más que nunca una guía, un referente, y no perdonaba a su padre. A Kenji le hubiera gustado cuidar más de su hijo, pero tenía que trabajar y tampoco quería estar todo el día pendiente de los deseos y necesidades de un niño, y todo esto había terminado en discusiones, reproches y padre e hijo más distantes que nunca. Kenji dedicado a sus clases y a sus encuentros nocturnos, y Ryuichiro dedicado a sus estudios y a otras cosas...

Desde muy joven, había descubierto su orientación sexual, también descubrió que su cuerpo atraía a cierta clase de personas, mayoritariamente hombres, y desde sus quince añitos que no tenía reparos en compartir cama con unos u otras... Al fin y al cabo era lo que veía en su casa.

Pero todo cambió aquella tarde de septiembre. Hacía calor, y cuando su padre llegó a casa aún era de día. Algo raro, incluso en septiembre, ya que no solía llegar antes de las diez de la noche, como pronto.

-¿Ryu? Estoy en casa.  
-Hola papá, llegas pronto.  
-Quiero presentarte a alguien. -Ryuichiro se acercó a su padre y vio que había alguien a su lado. Una persona totalmente diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver... Un joven, casi de su misma edad, alto y fuerte, con unos ojos castaños que parecían atravesarlo...  
-Ryu, éste es Asahina Kaoru, un amigo...

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Lo que ves tú, lo que veo yo

**CAPÍTULO 2: LO QUE VES TÚ, LO QUE VEO YO**

-Asahina Kaoru, encantado.  
-Soy Ryuichiro, pero puedes llamarme Ryu.

Había algo en ese tal Asahina que lo hacía diferente al resto de _amigos especiales_ que Kenji había llevado a casa. Tal vez era su edad, porque parecía que tuviese casi la de Ryu, o su carácter, ya que, a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, Asahina tenía una mirada limpia, unos ojos castaños que no mostraban maldad alguna. Ryu lo notó y decidió _portarse_ bien con " _el amigo de papá"._

 _No es el tipo de compañero que esperaba de papá, pero me gusta._

Con otras personas, Ryu se hubiera largado enseguida a su habitación y se hubiera puesto a escuchar música hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando la casa estaba vacía y Ryu se dignaba a salir de su cuarto para darse una ducha o comer algo.

Pero esta vez se quedó. Kenji actuó como un padre, o algo parecido, ya que pocas veces lo hacía, y sacó unas galletas y algo de beber, para merendar los tres en la sala de estar de su apartamento.

-Pues mi hijo, ahí donde lo ves, a pesar de su aspecto -en aquel momento Ryu llevaba el pelo largo y teñido de negro, al igual que toda su ropa -es uno de los mejores estudiantes de su promoción.  
-¿Has pensado en una posible carrera universitaria? ¿Has mirado diferentes universidades?  
-Aún no lo tengo muy claro. Sólo que me gustaría estudiar Derecho... O tal vez Literatura. Asahina-san, ¿de qué conoces a mi padre? ¿Te da clase?  
-Sí, yo estudio Economía, pero lo tengo en una de mis asignaturas optativas. -Asahina parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero calló. Kenji lo entendió y se dirigió al joven.  
-Kaoru, sé que te sorprende que tenga un hijo de esa edad. Fui padre con 18 años, y la madre murió... Ryu estuvo con sus abuelos en sus primeros años de vida, pero en cuanto conseguí mi primer trabajo, me busqué un piso para poder vivir con él y hacerme cargo...  
-Bueno... Es verdad. Esperaba que su hijo fuese más... Joven. Un niño, tal vez. -Asahina estaba turbado, pero había expresado todas sus dudas.

Ryu no quería seguir escuchando. Sabía qué rumbo tomaría la conversación.

 _Mentira, todo mentira. Vives conmigo porque no te queda de otra, y nunca te ocupaste de mí. Maldito mentiroso._

Ryu tenía razón, en parte. Kenji vivía con su hijo porque era lo que se esperaba de él, aunque era demasiado joven para tanta responsabilidad y quería disfrutar de la vida, sentía que tenía derecho a ello. Tal vez si la dulce Chiyuki hubiese vivido, las cosas serían de otra manera. Pero la realidad era que Kenji empezó a desentenderse de Ryuichiro a los pocos meses de vivir juntos. Pero la historia de _padre-joven-y-soltero-qué-mal-lo-he-pasado-en-la-vida_ calaba entre cierta clase de personas, entre ellas los buenos chicos como Asahina Kaoru.

Asahina daba la imagen de ser el típico joven criado por una familia cariñosa, tal vez sin muchos lujos, pero gente sencilla y trabajadora que había trabajado toda su vida para darle un buen futuro a su hijo, entonces éste pensaba que debía ser agradecido.

La conversación continuó durante unos momentos más, pero Ryu ya había quedado fuera de ella. Asahina Kaoru y Kenji empezaron a hablar de temas comunes, asignaturas y profesores universitarios, y Ryu acabó perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. Se hubiera ido a la biblioteca pública, pero era ya un poco tarde, por lo que optó por retirarse de otra forma.  
-Disculpen, tengo que irme. Aún me quedan deberes para mañana... -No obtuvo respuesta. Kenji y Asahina estaban enfrascados en su conversación, y el primero apenas levantó la cabeza para hacerle un gesto de conformidad.

 _Es lo normal en esta casa._

Más tarde, en su habitación, Ryu daba vueltas como un animal enjaulado. No tenía deberes, lo había usado como excusa para dejar a su padre y a Kaoru. Normalmente, cuando su padre llevaba _compañías,_ ni siquiera se mostraba. Pero, curiosamente, no podía dejar de pensar en Kaoru. Le parecía diferente de los otros chicos, más limpio, más inocente, e intuía que si llegaba a enamorarse de su padre, acabaría sufriendo. Pero, allá el.

 _No es mi problema. Allá ellos._

Se repitió esa frase cientos de veces antes de dormirse. Como un mantra.

A la mañana siguiente, todo seguía igual en el piso. Kaoru se había ido en algún momento de la tarde y Kenji a primera hora de la mañana, sin dirigirle la palabra a su hijo.

 _Solo, como siempre._

Desayunó sin prisas y luego se fue al instituto. Estudiaba en un instituto público cerca de su casa, y era conocido por todos. A pesar de ser bajito y poca cosa, había algo en su mirada que hacía que lo dejasen en paz. No tenía amigos, pero sí muchos conocidos y se sabía su orientación sexual, por lo que no le faltaba compañía masculina, siempre escogida por él.

Los fines de semana, su padre apenas aparecía por casa. Acudía los viernes después del trabajo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, y se iba enseguida, a saber dónde, sin avisar a Ryu. Nunca permanecía más de lo necesario en aquel piso, pero el jovencito ya lo tenía más que asumido.

Por todas esas cosas, Ryu tenía una visión bastante torcida de la vida. Kenji no aparecería por la puerta un buen día esperando ejercer como tal, pero le encantaba exagerar su historia y hacerse la víctima delante de sus tontos estudiantes, y le daba rabia ver cómo lo hacía con Kaoru. Con otra persona, le hubiera dado lo mismo...

 _¿Por qué? No debería importarme..._

Sin querer, Kaoru le había causado una gran impresión, mayor de lo que se imaginaba.

Después de un sueño inquieto, Ryu se levantó. No había nadie en casa. En la mesa de la cocina había un billete para él. _"Son tus gastos semanales"_

 _Otra vez volvemos a lo mismo de siempre._

 _Espero que ese Asahina no vuelva más por aquí._

Estaba muy equivocado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Hola a todos, ¿alguien sigue esta historia por esta plataforma? La tengo muy avanzada en otras... Y me olvidé de FF. Bueno, intentaré actualizarla más a menudo y eso que dicen todos. Sé que os va a perturbar.**


	3. Niño inocente, niño repelente

**CAPÍTULO 3: NIÑO INOCENTE, NIÑO REPELENTE**

Ryu estaba muy equivocado. Las visitas de Kaoru continuaban, por lo menos dos veces al mes acudía al piso de los Sudou, donde pasaba la tarde con Kenji, merendando y hablando de sus cosas, e insistían en que Ryu estuviese presente.

A Ryu le desagradaban sobremanera aquellas reuniones, donde Kenji jugaba a ser el padre del año, y el ingenuo de Kaoru se lo creía todo. Normal, Ryu estaba incontrolable, y de nuevo llevaba el cabello teñido de colores llamativos (esta vez rojo).

La gota que colmó el vaso fue un viernes de principios de noviembre. Ryu había llegado del instituto, donde había tenido problemas. Exactamente, un profesor lo había llamado a su despacho para hablar seriamente con él.

- _Mire, Sudou, hasta ahora hemos hecho la vista gorda porque es uno de los mejores estudiantes de su promoción, pero no podemos tolerar esto más tiempo. Haga algo con su aspecto o voy a tener que llamar a su padre o tomar otras medidas..._

Sí, Ryu sabía perfectamente qué medidas tomaría. Su tutor hablaría con su padre y luego éste último pasaría olímpicamente del asunto. Total, si Ryu era buen estudiante, lo demás daba igual... Hasta ahora. Aunque fuese un pequeño instituto público, los chicos como Ryu, a primera vista daban mala imagen, y los profesores querían evitar esto.

Y la reacción de su padre posiblemente no sería la misma desde la aparición de Kaoru en su vida, por lo que Ryu vería restringidos sus _privilegios._

Mientras Ryu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se oyó la puerta, su padre y Kaoru acababan de llegar a casa.

-Estamos en casa, Ryu. ¿Puedes preparar té, por favor?  
-Buenas tardes.

Se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina y sacaron los dulces que habían comprado para la ocasión.  
-Me han llamado del instituto, Ryu. -Ryu, con cara de pocos amigos, escuchó con atención. -Aunque seas un buen estudiante, no puedes tener ese tipo de actitud ante la vida. Además, debes hacer algo con tu aspecto.

Kenji no tenía tacto alguno y dijo todo eso delante de Kaoru, que afirmó sus creencias de que Ryu era un niño mimado insoportable.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¿La persona que nunca se ocupó de mí viene a decirme lo que debo hacer, a estas alturas?  
-¡Ryu! ¡no te permito que te expreses así...! ¿Qué va a pensar Kaoru?  
-Lo mismo que habrá pensado cuando has hablado tú.  
-Kaoru es como de la familia. De todas maneras, haz algo con ese aspecto tuyo, o tendré que tomar medidas yo también. Siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana...  
-Esto, Sudou-san, ¿me permite? Ryu, deberías hacerle caso a tu padre. Tu aspecto y tu actitud dan una mala impresión, y las primeras impresiones son las más importantes. Piensa en el momento en que dejes el instituto, deberás buscar universidad, ya es algo serio. Y cuando llegue el momento de buscar trabajo, o casarte... Ryu, tu padre sólo quiere lo mejor para ti... -Escuchar aquellas palabras del repelente de Kaoru llevaron a Ryu al límite de sus fuerzas.  
-¡Tú no sabes lo que dices! No tienes derecho a opinar, así que ¡CÁLLATE!  
-¡Ryu! ¡Discúlpate enseguida!  
-¡No lo haré! ¡No se lo merecen! ¡Me voy! -Ryu se fue dando un portazo.  
-¿Volverá, verdad? -Kaoru se había quedado preocupado.  
-Sí. No te preocupes. Y volviendo al tema, ¿te acuerdas de cuando el profesor Endo encontró a aquellos dos hablando por el móvil en clase...?

Una pequeña señal de alerta se activó en el interior de Kaoru. Intentó ignorarla, pero algo le decía que ése no era el comportamiento de un buen padre.

Unos días después, las cosas se habían calmado. Kaoru asistía a la universidad, pero estaba pensando en buscar un trabajo a media jornada o durante los fines de semana, ya que a sus padres no les sobraba el dinero y no quería causarles tantos gastos. Pero mientras tanto, los estudios eran lo primero.

Lo había intentado de muchas formas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel incidente ocurrido en el piso de los Sudou. En aquel chico extraño, Ryu, hijo del joven y _enrollado_ profesor Sudou, en su huida...

 _¿Cómo estará? Espero que bien._

Para un hijo de una familia sencilla y unida como Kaoru, no existía la maldad. A pesar de tener ya los 18 años cumplidos, sólo había conocido el amor que le daba su familia, y no veía maldad en las otras personas. Es decir, no existía en su mente la posibilidad de que Kenji no fuese un buen padre, y el aspecto de Ryu no ayudaba, con aquel pelo largo y su ceño fruncido.

Entró en una biblioteca cercana a su casa, sin dejar de pensar en Ryu y en su padre. Debía despejar su mente, y para ello un buen libro o una sesión de estudio le iría muy bien.

En una mesa algo alejada, se hallaba sentada una figura vagamente conocida. Con el cabello negro mucho más corto que la ultima vez, vistiendo el uniforme de su instituto y con unas gafas negras de pasta, estaba Ryu estudiando...

 _Tal vez sea el momento de aclarar las cosas._

Ryu estaba enfrascado en sus libros. Kaoru se acercó en silencio hasta su mesa.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -Ryu levantó la mirada.  
-Sí, supongo. No hay más sitios libres.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Estudiando. Pronto tendremos exámenes.  
-Yo también vengo a estudiar un rato. Dime, ¿has pensado en alguna universidad? Tienes muy buen promedio y podrías lograr muchas cosas.  
-He pensado en algunas... En la primera que me acepte. Además, yo lo que quiero es independizarme rápido.  
-Pero, tendrás que buscar un trabajo...  
-Sé lo que conlleva independizarse. -Ryu dijo esas palabras de forma cortante y desvió la vista a sus libros. Kaoru sacó los suyos y también se puso a estudiar, pero no podía concentrarse y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia el joven sentado frente a él, que parecía no darse cuenta.

Cuando Ryu estaba concentrado, su expresión cambiaba radicalmente. De ser un joven macarra con el ceño fruncido y la mirada baja, pasaba a ser un joven de dieciséis años con expresión inocente. Kaoru pudo ver el color de sus ojos, detrás de sus gafas de pasta. Eran de un bonito tono de azul, _azul rey_ lo llamaban en las revistas que leía su madre a veces. Ese color era atractivo, extraño, pero le atraía aún más su expresión. No podían ser los ojos de una mala persona.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, llevaba un buen rato mirando fijamente a Ryu, que acabó por darse cuenta.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿O te parezco guapo?

 _Vaya, me pilló mirándolo. Concéntrate, Kaoru, concéntrate... Has venido aquí a estudiar._

Unos minutos más de silencio, y Kaoru volvió a hablar.

-¿Todo bien con tu padre?  
-Sí. -Kaoru notó que Ryu volvió a ponerse a la defensiva. Optó por callarse, esta vez, y seguir estudiando. Ahora sí logró concentrarse.

-Ya me voy, van a cerrar pronto. Deberías hacer lo mismo. -Kaoru recogió sus cosas. Era cierto, ya había anochecido. Al salir de la biblioteca, se despidieron y se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	4. El incidente del cuchillo

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL INCIDENTE DEL CUCHILLO**

Después de haberse encontrado en la biblioteca, Ryu y Kaoru habían tomado direcciones opuestas sin despedirse.

Kaoru seguía desconcertado. Las intrigas familiares no eran lo suyo, pero la curiosidad lo vencía. Quería saber más de Ryu, por eso aceptaba todas las proposiciones de ir a merendar al piso de los Sudou. Pero no contó con la ausencia del jovencito. Era como si Ryu tuviese un radar que detectase cada vez que Kaoru acudía al apartamento, aunque sus visitas no se daban de manera fija.

La Navidad se aproximaba, pero Ryu no mostraba mucho entusiasmo ante la idea. Para él eran simples días normales. A pesar de tener también vacaciones, su padre no estaba en casa y al no tener más familiares, Ryu no celebraba nada.

En esa época del año se sentía como un animal enjaulado, y terriblemente solo. Odiaba las luces, los adornos, y no soportaba pasear por las calles y ver a familias, niños ilusionados caminando de la mano de sus padres... Tampoco veía la tele ya que las películas que se emitían le provocaban aún más instintos asesinos.

Odiaba las Navidades, y lo mejor era que tenía motivos. Siempre solo, con un padre ausente, sin otros familiares, sin amigos y con malas compañías... Había deseado tanto tiempo tener una familia... Pero sólo eran los deseos tontos de un niño.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, en el fondo del corazón de Ryu brillaba una pequeña esperanza. _Asahina._ Le gustaba esa persona. Sentía que con él, Ryu podría llegar a ser él mismo, abandonar todas sus malas actitudes para volverse una mejor persona.

Sólo había un problema: que Asahina frecuentase a su padre. Ryu sabía que Asahina era un buen chico y relacionarse con Kenji no lo beneficiaría en absoluto. Si hubiera sido otro cualquiera le habría dado igual, pero tratandose de Asahina...

 _No me gusta. Sólo quiero advertirle. Sólo es un capricho._

El último día de vacaciones, Ryu paseaba por las calles próximas a su casa. Se estaba haciendo de noche y no tenía ganas de volver a un piso vacío. A finales de enero cumpliría diecisiete años... Muy pocos para tanta amargura. A esa hora había poca gente por la calle, estarían volviendo del trabajo o cómodos y calentitos en sus casas. Pero alguien vio a Ryu y lo saludó desde lejos.

-¡Ryu! -Kaoru había ido a la biblioteca ya que tendrían varios exámenes nada más terminar las vacaciones, y cuando se dirigía a su casa se fijó en la pequeña y solitaria figura que paseaba sin rumbo fijo.  
-Asahina-senpai. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en casa calentito y no vagando.  
-Vengo de estudiar, no como otros.  
-No estarás hablando de mí, sólo soy un simple estudiante de bachillerato...  
-Y por eso, deberías estar en tu casa.  
-Y tú en la tuya. Seguro que tus padres estarán preocupados.  
-¿Y el tuyo no? -Al formular esa pregunta, el rostro de Ryu cambió y murmuró:  
-Ése sólo se preocupa por él mismo.  
-Ryu, no deberías hablar así... -Kaoru sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Al mencionar a su padre, Ryu se había cerrado en banda y sería muy difícil llegar a él. -Oye, ¿por qué has dejado de asistir a nuestras reuniones?  
-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es más, ¿a ti qué te importa?

 _Es hostil conmigo, pero creo que me lo merezco. Él también tiene sentimientos, y todo el derecho a no asistir a mis reuniones con su padre si no quiere, pero no me di cuenta._

-Escucha, Ryu, dentro de dos semanas pienso ir a tu casa.  
-Díselo a mi padre.  
-Te lo digo a ti, porque quiero verte a ti. Quiero hablar contigo.

Ryu no contestó, sólo lo miró desafiante y se fue sin decirle nada.

 _De verdad que no sé cómo tratar a este chico._

La vuelta a la rutina trastornó un poco a todos los estudiantes, los de bachillerato pasaban todo el curso haciendo modelos de examen de acceso a la universidad, y muchos universitarios también tenían exámenes, por lo que durante dos semanas Ryu y Kaoru no se comunicaron. Es más, Kaoru estaba tan concentrado en lograr buenos resultados que casi se había olvidado de Ryu.

Casi. Porque el día en que finalizó sus exámenes, mientras estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería del campus, un sonriente profesor Sudou se sentó enfrente de él para iniciar una animada conversación.

-¡Hey, Kaoru! ¡Enhorabuena por tus resultados, han sido excelentes!  
-Gracias, profesor.  
-Oye, quería hablarte de algo. Estaremos seguros aquí, hay mucho ruido y no nos oirán...  
-Bueno... Si usted lo dice, profesor.  
-Es sobre Ryu. Te traje a mi casa, en parte, para que lo conocieras. Ryu no es una buena persona, Kaoru, y quiero que lo ayudes.

La última vez que se vieron, Kaoru no se llevó esa impresión. Simplemente vio a un chico muy perdido en la vida y con malas actitudes, pero no por eso le pareció mala persona.

-Siga, profesor.  
-Ryu, por ahora, es un buen estudiante, pero esas pintas que lleva y sus compañías no son un buen asunto. Sé que se ha metido en peleas, que ha consumido sustancias ilegales y que ya hace tiempo que dejó de ser virgen... Necesito tu ayuda, o tendré que encerrarlo en un reformatorio pronto.

Kaoru no podía creerlo. Ese Ryu encarnaba todo lo malo de un adolescente, según su padre... El profesor Sudou aún no había terminado de hablar.

-Además, me gustaría contarte otra cosa. Hace unos tres años, ocurrió algo... Invité a un colega a cenar a casa, Ryu estaba allí. Mi colega acabó quedándose a dormir, y yo no sé qué pasó en aquel momento, pero la mañana siguiente apareció asustado, diciendo que Ryu se le había insinuado durante la noche, pero al negarse mi amigo, Ryu lo había amenazado con un cuchillo...  
-¿Qué dijo Ryu?  
-Nada. Se negó a hablar, y ya sabes que quien calla otorga.  
-Entonces, ¿qué quiere que haga, profesor?  
-Quiero que seas una buena influencia para él, pero sin pasarse. Me refiero con ello a que no te involucres con él más de lo necesario... No quisiera que ocurriese algo como el incidente del cuchillo, quiero disfrutar más tiempo de ti... De tu compañía, quiero decir. ¿Vas a ayudarme, Kaoru?  
-Supongo que sí, profesor. Haré lo que pueda.

A Kaoru algo no le cuadraba. A pesar de todo lo malo que había oído de Ryu, aún se resistía a pensar que era una mala persona. Pero viniendo de una figura de autoridad, como el profesor Sudou... Era la palabra de un profesor universitario de cierto prestigio, contra la de un jovencito enfadado con el mundo. ¿A quién creería?

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Galletas en forma de pingüino

**CAPÍTULO 5: GALLETAS EN FORMA DE PINGÜINO**

Kaoru actuó por su cuenta. Después de sus exámenes y de la información que le había dado el profesor,se aseguró de que éste no se encontrase en casa el día que fuese a ver a Ryu.

Lo logró un martes de enero, a media tarde se presentó en el piso donde vivían los Sudou con una caja de unas extrañas galletas en forma de pingüino.

-Mi padre no está. -Lo recibió un Ryu con el ceño fruncido, sin gafas y con ropa negra, se había quitado ya el uniforme escolar.  
-Lo sé. -Kaoru no cayó en las provocaciones de Ryu y entró en el piso sin problemas. A pesar del carácter desafiante de Ryu, éste no era muy alto y además estaba muy delgado, Kaoru era muy superior a él en fuerza física. -He traído unas galletas nuevas, ¿puedes preparar té?  
-Bueno. -Ryu se fue a la cocina. Por su manera de moverse en aquella habitación, Kaoru dedujo que era un joven acostumbrado a cocinar y hacer otras tareas de la casa.

Ryu ya tenía el té listo, sirvió un par de vasos y se sentó enfrente de Kaoru, que había puesto las galletas en un plato.  
-¿Son galletas en forma de... pingüino?  
-Sí, me parecieron divertidas.  
-Cuando era pequeño, los pingüinos eran mis animales preferidos... - _Maldita sea, pensé en voz alta... Ojalá Asahina no lo haya oído._ Kaoru sí lo había oído y se descubrió sonriendo, ese muchacho no podía ser malo, incluso le parecía tierno.

Ryu cogió una galleta y se la comió con gusto.  
-¿Por qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?  
-He venido para ayudarte. Quiero que me cuentes cosas sobre ti, aunque parezcan tonterías. Piensa en mí como si fuese una especie de hermano mayor.  
-Ah, bueno, ya sabes mi nombre. Mi color favorito es el morado, mi cumpleaños es el 28 de enero, me gustan los pingüinos...  
-Está bien, pero yo me refería a otra cosa. Me gustaría que me contaras cómo ha sido la vida con tu padre.  
-Te ha enviado él, ¿verdad?

 _Maldición, es listo._

-No, he venido por iniciativa propia. Pero realmente me gustaría que te desahogases conmigo.  
-No sé si debería hacerlo... La vida junto a mi padre ha sido un infierno. -Kaoru no habló, sólo le hizo una señal para que siguiese hablando. -Pasé mis primeros cinco años de vida con mis abuelos. Mi padre era un estudiante universitario y no se podía hacer cargo de mí. Cuando consiguió trabajo nos fuimos a vivir aquí, yo estaba siempre con alguna canguro pero podía visitar a mis abuelos. Mi padre trabajaba mucho y en casa no me hacía mucho caso... Cuando cumplí diez años, ya había aprendido a no molestar. Papá era aún joven y _tenía derecho a disfrutar de la vida._ No nos llevábamos muy bien, pero me planté y le dije que no necesitaba más canguros. Aceptó, pero seguía sin hacerme caso. Lo asumí y continué visitando a mis abuelos, pero cuando entré en el instituto, unas semanas después del inicio del curso, ellos murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Ahora sí estaba solo. Sabía que mi padre no se llevaba bien con ellos, los había oído hablar de mí... Mis abuelos le decían a mi padre que era mejor que yo viviese con ellos ya que él no se hacía cargo de mí, y él les contestaba que me habían mimado demasiado...  
-Sigue. Tenenos tiempo. -Asahina estaba tranquilo. Lo que Ryu contaba parecía bastante lógico. Ryu por su parte, cogió otra galleta y bebió un largo trago de té, como para darse ánimos a sí mismo.  
-No sé si debería contarte esto... Nunca se lo dije a nadie. -Ryu seguía con el ceño fruncido y había bajado un poco la cabeza, ocultando la expresión de sus ojos.  
-Te he dicho que me vieras como un hermano mayor, como tu confidente si quieres. -Ryu vaciló. Abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla, pero finalmente se animó a hablar.  
-Yo acababa de cumplir catorce años. Era enero, como ahora, y desde hacía unos pocos meses mi padre había llevado a algunos de sus amigos a casa, los invitaba a cenar, y en ocasiones a pasar la noche. Yo nunca estaba presente en esas cenas. Ese día mi padre llegó todo cargado, yo ya no pensaba en celebrar mi cumpleaños ya que nunca lo habíamos hecho, pero me llamó y dijo:  
-Ryu, ven a cenar ahora y luego te metes en tu cuarto. Va a venir un colega mío, un catedrático de la universidad a cenar y no quiero que vayas molestando por ahí.  
-Vale. -Cené rápido y me encerré en mi habitación. Llegó el profesor Himuro, y les oí hablar a mi padre y a él. Yo me quedé dormido leyendo, y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación... -Ryu palideció. Sus ojos seguían estando ocultos y Asahina estaba preparado para escuchar cualquier cosa. -Vi cómo entraba un tipo de mediana edad, visiblemente borracho. Intenté llamarle la atención, pero no me hizo caso.  
-Oiga, salga de aquí. Se ha equivocado...  
-Vaya, vaya. Qué tenemos aquí... Un lindo jovencito, tal como a mí me gustan...  
-Váyase.  
-Y pensar que Sudou me ha ocultado la existencia de esta joyita... Dime, ¿también te lo tiras?  
-¿Qué dice? Váyase de una vez.  
-Jajaja, ya hablaré con Sudou mañana... Pero ahora que te he encontrado, ¡déjame disfrutar de ti! -Aquel tipo no sabía lo que hacía, apestaba a alcohol y mientras hablaba, me había arrinconado en la habitación y estaba a punto de arrojarme a la cama y hacerme lo que quisiera... Y yo recordé algo. Me dirigí a uno de los cajones de mi mesita de noche, y saqué de allí unas pequeñas tijeras.  
-Largo de aquí. -Dije, mostrándolas. -O lo próximo será un cuchillo de cocina.  
-No sé qué vas a hacer con eso. Tú sólo calla y obedece... -Yo estaba muy nervioso y acabé clavándole las tijeras en el brazo. Al ver la herida, se levantó y me susurró que esto no quedaría así.

La mañana siguiente, mi padre me sacó a la fuerza de la habitación.  
-¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle eso al profesor Himuro?  
-¿Qué?  
-A primera hora de la mañana ha salido de casa extremadamente nervioso, diciendo que tú te le insinuaste, y que al rechazarte lo amenazaste con un cuchillo. ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? ¿Sabes el lío en el que me has metido? ¡Eres un...!

A partir de ahí, ya no quise explicar nada. Mi padre ya tenía su propia versión de los hechos y no podría hacer nada para cambiarla, así que me limité a decirle que me dejara en paz, y lo cumplió. Después de este incidente, ya conoces el resto. Mi mala actitud, mi pelo, mi ropa negra y mis malas compañías... Ah sí, cogí un cuchillo de la cocina y lo escondí en mi habitación. Para estar seguro, y eso.

Asahina estaba impactado. No se esperaba una historia tan dura. Ryu lo había pasado realmente mal, y tal vez Sudou Kenji no fuese tan buen padre como lo había hecho creer. Pero ahora debía desviar la atención de Ryu hacia otras cosas. Empezó a hablar de un tema interesante.

-Me dijiste que de pequeño te gustaban los pingüinos, ¿cierto?  
-Sí, eran mis animales favoritos.  
-¿Sabías que los pingüinos son monógamos? Es decir, que eligen una pareja para toda la vida? -Ryu estaba escuchando asombrado. -Por eso se cree que son el símbolo del romanticismo.  
Cuando un pingüino macho se enamora de un pingüino hembra, busca la piedra perfecta en toda la playa para regalársela. Cuando finalmente la encuentra, él se inclina y coloca la piedra justo frente a ella. Si ella toma la piedra, significa que acepta la propuesta...

Ryu miró su reloj.

-Todo esto que estás contando es muy interesante, pero se ha hecho bastante tarde, y creo que deberías irte.  
-Volveré otro día.  
-Muchas gracias por las galletas de pingüino y... Gracias por escucharme.

Dijo las últimas palabras en un tono tan serio que Kaoru se giró hacia él, entonces Ryu aprovechó para cogerlo de la camisa y unir sus labios en un beso.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Calmado, reflexivo e inexpresivo

**CAPÍTULO 6: CALMADO, REFLEXIVO E INEXPRESIVO**

Cuando recibes (y das) tu primer beso, cuando la otra persona es alguien menor que tú y del mismo sexo, y cuando tienes una opinión _discutible_ de esa otra persona, ¿Cuál es el resultado? Desconcierto máximo.

Durante el resto del día, Kaoru fue incapaz de concentrarse en nada. Ni en sus estudios, ni en programas de la tele, ni siquiera recordaba de lo que habló con sus padres.

Le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, a cada momento tenía presente el recuerdo de Ryu... Y sus labios eran tan suaves... Maldición. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Él era Asahina Kaoru, calmado, reflexivo e inexpresivo, y nunca se había enamorado ni tenía deseos de ello.

Su sentido común le decía que debía olvidarse de aquella extraña familia (en especial, del hijo) y centrarse en sus estudios y en buscar trabajo, pero una parte de él que ni siquiera conocía lo impulsaba a seguir hablando con ellos. Pero aún no sabía qué pensar. El panorama familiar de los Sudou era muy inestable y sólo había faltado ese beso repentino para acabar de poner nervioso a Kaoru...

 _¿De verdad ese Ryu será tan promiscuo como dice su padre? No lo parece..._

Kaoru cayó en un sueño inquieto y le costó un poco levantarse de la cama al día siguiente. Por suerte, ese día no le tocaba la asignatura optativa que impartía Kenji, por lo que no lo vería a no ser que lo encontrase en la cafetería.

Al levantarse tomó una decisión. Intentaría alejarse de aquella familia, había sido interesante conocerlos, pero no podían traerle nada bueno. De momento, ese día no iría a la cafetería, se iría directamente a casa...

 **Dos semanas después...**

La _maniobra de evasión_ estaba dando resultados. Apenas veía a Kenji fuera de sus clases, cuando éste le preguntó Kaoru le dijo que buscaba un trabajo de media jornada y por eso no tenía tiempo, y Kenji pareció aceptarlo. Pero Kaoru no se sentía tranquilo. Algo le faltaba.

Las clases habían terminado. Kaoru caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba delante de un edificio conocido.

-Pensaba que no volverías más. -Ryu no había cambiado nada. El mismo ceño fruncido, la misma ropa negra y el mismo tono de voz cortante. Pero, al ver a Kaoru, sus gestos se habían suavizado... _Como si lo hubiera estado esperando._ -¿O es que querías verme?  
-Yo, esto... -Kaoru no encontraba las palabras exactas. -La verdad, no sé por qué he venido...  
-Yo sí. -Ryu atrajo a Kaoru hacia él y volvió a besarlo, esta vez fue diferente a la anterior, había más pasión y otro sentimiento inexplicable.

Kaoru siguió el beso sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. _Como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba._ Ya no existía la inquietud ni el desconcierto, sólo las sensaciones que ese pequeño cuerpo junto al suyo le provocaba...

-Vamos a mi habitación... -Ryu se despegó unos instantes de Kaoru para guiarlo a su cuarto.  
-Pero... Tu padre...  
-Shhh. Hoy no va a volver hasta tarde... -Ryu se tendió en la cama e instó a Kaoru a que hiciera lo mismo. Kaoru, rápido, volvió a rodearlo con los brazos. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo, protegerlo de todo mal... Pero también quería explorar su cuerpo... Aquel cuerpo tan parecido al suyo, pero que le provocaba tantas emociones...

Quería sentirlo. Y para ello, empezó quitándole la camisa. Lo acarició como nadie lo había hecho, dándole un suave masaje en la espalda y hombros. A Ryu parecía gustarle, y más cuando Kaoru encontró sus botones rosados y los acarició hasta que los sintió endurecerse.

Ryu nunca se había visto sometido a tales atenciones. A pesar de toda su mala fama, nunca había pasado de unos besos o coqueteos. El incidente del cuchillo lo había dejado marcado, intentó tener parejas, pero...

-Ryu, antes de seguir hay algo que tengo que preguntarte... -La voz de Kaoru se había vuelto ronca. -¿Alguna vez, tú...?  
-Yo... Nunca había llegado hasta aquí. Tú eres el primero... -Kaoru asintió satisfecho y bajó su mano hasta el miembro de Ryu. Empezó a acariciarlo, debía estar haciéndolo bien ya que Ryu empezó a gemir y suspirar mientras se retorcía en la cama.

Unos minutos después, se oyó un gemido algo más fuerte por parte de Ryu, y Kaoru notó su mano mojada por los fluidos del primero. Le hizo darse la vuelta, y con cuidado, insertó un dedo en su interior.

Al principio Ryu gritó, se molestó, siguió retorciéndose en la pequeña cama. Pero pronto disminuyó el dolor y Kaoru pudo introducir otro dedo, para meterlos, sacarlos y girarlos en aquel pequeño agujero. Ryu se dejaba hacer, aunque le dolía, había algo en las acciones de Kaoru que le impedía detenerlo.

Pronto, Kaoru consideró que ya era hora de retirar sus dedos y sustituirlos por otra parte de su cuerpo. Se aflojó el pantalón y procedió a entrar en Ryu, entre palabras de ánimo y besos apasionados.

-Confía en mí, Ryu... Vas a estar bien.

El dolor que sintió Ryu no era comparable a nada experimentado con anterioridad. Creía que se rompería en dos en cualquier momento. Lo soportó, porque era Kaoru, había deseado tanto verlo de nuevo... Creía que nunca volvería a visitarlo y tenerlo allí tan cerca de él era bastante parecido a la felicidad... Aunque fuera haciéndole _eso._

El dolor disminuía y otra sensación se hacía más presente. ¿Placer? Sí, una sensación abrumadora que hacía que Ryu tuviese ganas de gritar, gemir, aferrarse a Kaoru para no soltarlo. Estaba próximo al climax otra vez. Y Kaoru también, abrazó a Ryu fuertemente en el momento en que liberó sus fluidos dentro de él.

Se habían quedado medio dormidos en la cama. Kaoru aún abrazaba a Ryu, que estaba despierto mirándolo.

-Kaoru...  
-¿Dime?  
-Kaoru, escucha... Yo t... -La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Kenji.

-Así que aquí estábais. Vaya, Kaoru, por eso me estabas evitando... -Kaoru no habló. -Te veías con Ryu a mis espaldas... ¿Él te engatusó, verdad? Igual que a mi colega...  
-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sabes que no es cierto! Kaoru y yo nos queremos, estamos enamorados... -Ryu se sintió mal al instante, su padre siempre pensaría mal de él.  
-¡Ah! ¿Lo estáis? -Kenji sonrió y miró a Kaoru, que siguió sin pronunciar palabra. Ryu lo miraba también, con expresión suplicante.

 _Por favor, Kaoru, reacciona. Yo te quiero..._

-¿Sabes? Haber conocido a Kaoru y que haya venido a visitarnos ha sido para bien... Para demostrar lo que eres, Ryu. Sabía que no tenías escrúpulos y ahora acabo de confirmarlo...  
-¡Eres tú el que...! ¡Kaoru...! -Ryu estaba al borde del llanto, pero a su padre no le importó lo más mínimo.

 _Kaoru, por favor. Kaoru, ayúdame..._

Kaoru seguía sin hablar. Estaba prácticamente vestido y se había levantado de la cama. Ryu seguía mirando suplicante a Kaoru, deseando que reaccionara. Y la expresión del rostro de Kenji no auguraba nada bueno. Se preparó para dar el golpe final.

-Vete de mi casa. Te doy una hora para arreglarte y hacer el equipaje. Después de esa hora, no quiero volver a verte... Ryuichiro.

Ryu palideció, pero no dijo nada. No tendría sentido. Kaoru seguía inexpresivo... Como siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **¿Qué vendrá después de esto...? De momento, vamo' a llorar mucho...**


	7. Un bonito día de mierda

**CAPÍTULO 7: UN BONITO DÍA DE MIERDA**

Había llegado la primavera. El sol brillaba y en una de las mejores editoriales de Tokyo un joven empezaba su jornada de trabajo con una sonrisa contagiosa estampada en su cara.

-Buenos días, Isaka-kun.  
-¡Buenos días!  
-¡Vaya, cuánta energía! ¿Por qué siempre pareces estar de buen humor?

El joven castaño de aspecto relajado que acababa de entrar en la oficina sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la chica que le había preguntado. Se quedó un momento pensativo mientras encendía su ordenador portátil. Ya habían pasado diez años... Y la vida le había cambiado para bien.

Ahora se llamaba Isaka Ryuichiro y nunca volvió a referirse a sí mismo como Ryu. Ahora era un apuesto y talentoso joven de veintisiete años, y llevaba más de tres trabajando en Publicaciones Onodera, la editorial más importante de Japón.

 **Diez años antes...**

Ryuichiro había llegado a esa zona equipado con una mochila y un papel en la mano. Sabía que se lo estaba jugando todo a una sola carta, pero ¿qué mas daba? Era su última oportunidad. Y ya no tenía nada más que perder. Su padre lo había echado de casa y Kaoru lo había traicionado de la peor manera...

Antes de llamar, se aseguró de lo que llevaba escrito en el papel que llevaba en la mano. Un nombre conocido, seguido de un apellido y una dirección.

Llamó a la puerta de la casa, y unos segundos después le abrió una mujer algo mayor que lo miró con desconfianza. Era lógico.  
-¿Sí?  
-Busco la residencia Isaka, ¿es ésta?  
-Sí, es aquí. Soy la señora de la casa... ¿Qué quieres?  
-Me llamo Ryu... ichiro. He llegado aquí por este papel... -Le tendió el papel que llevaba en la mano a la señora, que leyó con atención y luego preguntó en un tono demandante:  
-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Chiyuki? ¿Sabes donde está? ¿Acaso... Te ha enviado ella?  
-Mi madre se llamaba Chiyuki...  
-¿Se llamaba?  
-Ya no está. Murió cuando nací yo.  
-Así que eres el hijo de Chiyuki... Debí suponerlo, ahora que te miro con más atención veo el parecido, aunque seas un chico... -La señora se quedó pensativa un momento. -Pasa, Ryuichiro. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

####

Así empezó la relación de Ryu con sus abuelos maternos, los señores Isaka. Éstos eran un matrimonio jubilado en buena situación, que habían trabajado como abogados del famoso grupo Usami, pero al tener éxito en su profesión decidieron probar otros negocios y acabaron comprando acciones en la editorial de los Onodera, otra familia con la que solían alternar. Los señores Isaka se tomaron bastante mal la noticia de que su hija, Chiyuki, quedase embarazada de un don nadie como Sudou Kenji, y le dieron la espalda. Con el tiempo, se arrepintieron e intentaron localizarla. Demasiado tarde. Nunca la encontraron viva. Pero, cuando ya se habían resignado, la vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad en la persona de Ryuichiro, aquel jovencito tan parecido a su difunta madre.

Lo aceptaron enseguida. Le cambiaron su apellido por el de ellos, Isaka, le procuraron una buena educación en un prestigioso instituto privado de Tokyo y una carrera universitaria en el extranjero, y cuando Ryuichiro la terminó (junto con sus prácticas), entró directamente como editor literario en Publicaciones Onodera, la editorial anteriormente mencionada, presidida por Onodera Souji, aunque los Isaka tenían mano dentro de la misma, gracias a las acciones qu habían comprado. Los primeros días de trabajo de Ryuichiro no estuvieron exentos de rumores. Lógico, nadie sabía de su existencia, y aunque sus abuelos hubiesen intentado protegerlo, llegaría el día en el que Ryuichiro se enfrentase al mundo... de nuevo.

Se acabó el cabello teñido de colores, la ropa negra, la mala actitud y el estilo de vida desordenado. Ahora Ryuichiro, a los 27 años, había logrado una respetable estatura de 1,75 metros, y aunque seguía siendo delgado, su aspecto era más saludable. También ayudaba el que hubiera cambiado su eterno ceño fruncido por una sonrisa contagiosa, y se hubiese operado de la vista. Ahora se veían claramente sus hermosos ojos azul rey, que hacían un bonito contraste con el tono natural de su cabello, castaño. Últimamente se lo había dejado un poco largo, pero le gustaba. Solía llevar jerséis azules o morados, sus tonos favoritos, combinados con pantalón vaquero y bufandas de colores, pero sabía lucir como nadie un traje formal cuando la ocasión lo requería.

Respecto a su vida personal, Ryuichiro se propuso olvidar ese lapso de su vida que iba desde los cinco años hasta los dieciséis, y casi podría decir que lo había logrado. A veces se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo su padre, si seguiría con Kaoru, o llevando a gente a su piso... Pero pronto dejaba de pensar en eso. Su padre no lo quería, y había aprendido a vivir con ello. Y Kaoru... Mejor no pensar demasiado en eso.

Mientras estudiaba, decidió vivir nuevas experiencias y entabló varias relaciones, una llegó a ir en serio, pero ante el regreso de Ryu a Japón decidieron dejarlo. De todas formas, seguían siendo buenos amigos.

En el trabajo, le iba muy bien. En su departamento tenía amigos, en especial una chica algo más joven que él, una editora pelirroja llamada Aikawa Eri que se encargaba de las obras de un importante escritor revelación, un tal Usami Akihiko, al que Ryu también había conocido y le gustaba molestarlo.

No todo fue un camino de rosas en la vida de Ryu, ya que tuvo que sincerarse con sus abuelos y contarles sobre su orientación sexual y su mala vida, ante la amenaza de un posible embarazo o de alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Fueron días muy tensos en la residencia Isaka, pero al final todo quedó en un susto. Después de hacerse las correspondientes pruebas, se confirmó que Ryu estaba sano, y ni rastro de embarazo.

 _Mejor así. No soportaría criar al hijo de ese... que sale con mi padre._

No quería pensar en aquellos días. En la traición de Kaoru y en el desprecio de su padre... A eso ya estaba acostumbrado, pero lo primero hubiera sido un golpe definitivo para él de no ser por sus abuelos, que le dieron cariño, una educación excelente y una familia. Debía estarles agradecido y la mejor forma era conseguir ser un hombre de bien y olvidar todo aquello.

Por eso intentó destacarse en todo lo que hacía, hasta conseguir ser el mejor editor de literatura de aquella editorial, y uno de los posibles candidatos al puesto de jefe...

Ryuichiro empezó a hacer su trabajo con alegría y sentido del humor. A su lado, Aikawa se tiraba de los pelos mientras balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles.

-Ahhhh... Nohedormidoporculpadeunodiosoescritor... Nosabequéeslapuntualidad... ElpuñeteroUsamimeestárobandolajuventud...

-Tranquila, Aikawa. La próxima vez iremos los dos y lo meteremos en cintura. -Ryuichiro intentó animarla. -Voy a por un café, ¿quieres?

Al volver de la máquina de cafe, en el departamento del literatura estaba el señor Onodera junto a un hombre desconocido vestido de traje.

-¡Ah, Isaka! Te estábamos esperando. Os he traído a la persona que será, a partir de hoy, el nuevo jefe de este departamento.

-Mi nombre es Asahina Kaoru y estaré encantado de trabajar con ustedes...

 _¿Asahina Kaoru? No lo habré oído bien..._

Ryuichiro, sonriendo falsamente, levantó la mirada para observar al tipo trajeado que les estaba hablando sobre la importancia de trabajar en equipo y dentro de los plazos.

El mismo físico imponente. Bueno, aún mejor. Y el traje le sentaba cómo un guante...

El mismo impecable cabello castaño claro.

Los mismos ojos castaños.

La misma inexpresividad.

 _Asahina Kaoru_

El magnífico día... se había ido a la mierda.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	8. Mi mundo es un desastre

**CAPÍTULO 8: MI MUNDO ES UN DESASTRE**

Qué día tan horrible. Nunca le había pasado hasta ahora, pero Ryuichiro se descubrió mirando el reloj, contando cuántos minutos faltaban para irse a casa.

Y todo por un motivo. El recién estrenado jefe Asahina Kaoru.

Según le habían contado, Asahina poseía un currículo aún mejor que el de él. Aunque no había estudiado fuera, se había graduado en Economía como el primero de su promoción y, no se sabía por qué, había intentado probar suerte en el mundo editorial.

Como casi todos los recién graduados, empezó en uma editorial pequeña, donde su talento se hizo visible casi al momento. Por eso, casi fue inevitable que decidiese probar suerte en una editorial tan prestigiosa como Onodera.

Encontrarse a Kaoru como su jefe directo había sido un duro golpe para Ryuichiro, pero tenía que ocultarlo... En sus conversaciones con sus abuelos nunca mencionó su nombre. Sólo les dijo, después de mucho insistir y a grandes rasgos, la manera tan peculiar que tenía su padre de cuidarlo, y los Isaka, con muchos contactos, esperaron que se diera la ocasión perfecta para hundir la imagen pública del profesor Sudou y del catedrático que intentó abusar de Ryu.

No se supo más de ellos. Posiblemente acabaran en la cárcel, tuviesen que huir precipitadamente del país para evitarla o se dieron al alcohol y murieron en una cuneta devorados por las ratas.

Pero nunca quiso mencionar a Kaoru y ahora se arrepentía, tendría que aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo.

No quería levantarse de la cama. No cuando sabía lo que le esperaba... Se duchó y se arregló con desgana, y entró en la oficina arrastrando los pies.

-Buenos días, Isaka-kun.  
-Buenosdíasss... -Masculló sin mirar a nadie.  
-Isaka-kun, qué raro verte de esa forma. ¿No eras tú el que siempre le ponía al mal tiempo buena cara?  
-Un mal día... O una mala temporada.

El jefe entró en la oficina y se sentó en su mesa.  
-Buenos días. -Todos lo saludaron de vuelta, menos Ryuichiro, que lo miraba con una expresión completamente vacía. Kaoru lo ignoró y se puso a trabajar.

-Como os dije ayer, acabo de llegar, y me gustaría saber cómo van con sus autores, aunque me pasaron una lista. Tengo entendido que Aikawa Eri, de este departamento, es la editora de Usami Akihiko, el escritor revelación.

-Sí, señor.  
-Ya conozco su impuntualidad... ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
-Bueno... La verdad es que no es fácil trabajar con él.  
-Bien. De momento te acompañará Fujikawa. -Señaló a un editor de unos treinta años con gafas, sentado enfrente de Ryuichiro.  
-No me parece bien... -Dijo éste ultimo.  
-¿He oído algo? Dime, Isaka.  
-Dije que no estoy de acuerdo.  
-¿Y por qué?  
-Yo personalmente conozco a Akih... Usami-sensei desde hace bastante y sabría cómo tratarlo para que cumpliese sus plazos...  
-Bueno... Es interesante saberlo. Pero considero que mis editores deben aprender a tratar con toda clase de autores y sus diferentes personalidades... Por lo tanto, tú trabajarás con Yoshioka.

Boom. Eso era casi un castigo. Los libros de Yoshioka eran tan malos que el editor que en ese momento estuviera a cargo de ellos debía hacer toda clase de _inventos_ para que, por lo menos, vendieran lo suficiente para mantenerse en la editorial.

No era que esa autora no tuviese imaginación. Era sólo que sus múltiples faltas de ortografía junto con sus errores en la trama convertían el editar y publicar uno de sus libros en una gran aventura. Por suerte, estaba mejorando... Pero Ryuichiro presentía que a Kaoru no le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria. Y menos siendo jefe...

 _Voy a sufrir..._

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo. -La expresión de Ryuichiro era de todo menos alegre. Hasta se podía decir que miraba a su jefe con odio.  
-Isaka, está bien que expreses tu opinión. Pero, yo sé lo que hago cuando os asigno nuevos autores. Ya me han informado de cómo trabajáis. Ésta es mi decisión, y la próxima vez, me gustaría que me expresaras tu opinión con más respeto. El que tengas contactos en esta editorial y conozcas a algún autor no te da derecho a cuestionar mis órdenes.

Ryuichiro se sintió humillado, tal como cuando era joven... ¿Tanto le había marcado lo que vivió de joven? ¿Nunca podría ser feliz? No, era por esa persona...

 _Tú no mereces ningún respeto._

-Si no le importa, ¿puedo retirarme? No me siento bien. -Y era en parte verdad. La rabia y el odio acumulados le hacían sentir ganas de vomitar. Mientras tanto, el resto de editores miraban asombrados la escena. Ryuichiro nunca se había comportado de esa forma, ¿qué le ocurriría?

Más tarde, Ryuichiro descansaba en su piso. Vivía solo desde que terminó sus estudios, pero se reunía muchas veces con sus abuelos.

Esa noche lo llamaron para cenar, sus abuelos querían hablar con él. Ryuichiro se cambió y se dirigió hasta la casa en su coche.

Esa noche también estaba invitado a cenar el matrimonio Onodera, visiblemente alegre. Por lo que Ryu entendió, éstos tenían un hijo, varios años más joven que él, que llevaba muchos años estudiando en Londres, y ahora que estaba a punto de graduarse, tenían la esperanza de que volviera...

-Sí, cuando tenía 15 vino de un día para otro exigiendo estudiar fuera, y no se lo negamos... Al fin y al cabo, ya teníamos esa idea, pero nos hubiera gustado esperar por lo menos a empezar la universidad...  
-Ryuichiro, hijo, buenas noches, ¿Te sientes mejor?  
-Buenas noches abuelo, abuela, señores... Sí, ya estoy mejor.

La cena fue sencilla pero agradable, y se habló sobre varios temas. Hasta llegar al que Ryuichiro más odiaba.

-Dime, Ryuichiro-kun, ¿cómo os ha ido con Asahina?

 _Fatal. Lo odio tanto que he tenido que irme._

El señor Onodera siguió hablando.

-¿Sabes? Te iba a proponer a ti como editor en jefe, pero yo no hago esas cosas en base a los estudios o currículo de cada uno. Son excelentes los de ambos, pero sinceramente creo que Asahina está más capacitado, debido a su carácter. Él es más calmado y tranquilo que tú y le resultará más fácil lidiar con editores y autores rebeldes.

 _Eso es cierto. Es tan calmado que vio cómo me echaban de casa sin mover un solo pelo._

-Es verdad, Ryuichiro. -Secundó su abuelo. -Tú eres más nervioso, tu carácter es más explosivo... Además yo pienso que estás hecho para otras cosas... Como crear tu propio negocio y no ser toda la vida un simple editor, por ejemplo...

 _No sé si alegrarme o disgustarme._

 **Un mes después...**

-Enhorabuena, Isaka. Este mes Yoshioka-sensei ha entrado en el Top 5 de ventas. Gracias por el duro trabajo.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que está mejorando.  
-Creo que os va bien trabajar juntos. Seguirás a su cargo, por ahora.

 _Boom. Maldito seas mil veces..._

Ryuichiro volvió a sonreír en la oficina, lo hacía continuamente con todos... Menos con su jefe. A Asahina siempre le mostraba su peor cara. Y éste empezó a notarlo.

 _¿Por qué parece odiarme tanto?_

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	9. El recuerdo de unos ojos azul rey

**CAPÍTULO 9: EL RECUERDO DE UNOS OJOS AZUL REY**

El recuerdo de unos ojos azul rey nunca lo abandonó.

Sentado en la cama, leyendo una novela de Stephen King, Asahina Kaoru pensó por un momento en cómo habrían sido de diferentes las cosas si él no hubiese hecho caso de las primeras impresiones y hubiese seguido su instinto...

Asahina Kaoru era una buena persona. Tal vez demasiado ingenuo, pero era lo que había vivido.

Fue el hijo único, pero muy deseado, de una pareja ya algo mayor que había tenido algunos problemas para concebir. Por eso, fue criado entre algodones, y si bien le faltó algo material, fue suplido con creces por el cariño de sus padres.

Kaoru había vivido en una burbuja, pero fue un niño adorable y un joven encantador que llevaba de cabeza a varias chicas, pero nunca se dio cuenta.

Los padres de Kaoru habían trabajado toda su vida para poderle dar una buena educación, y vieron cumplidos todos sus sueños cuando éste ingresó cono estudiante de Economía en una prestigiosa universidad.

Destacó en sus estudios, tenía el mejor promedio de su clase y a los dieciocho años había madurado, tenía una estatura de 1,85m y un cuerpo fuerte, acompañado de una cara inexpresiva pero de bonitos ojos castaños, al igual que su cabello.

Al poco tiempo de empezar su primer curso, sin quererlo, se volvió el objeto de la atención de uno de sus profesores. Sudou Kenji era joven y tenía fama de _enrollado,_ como pudo comprobar Kaoru.

Se sorprendió cuando lo invitó a su casa. Vivía en un piso en una zona modesta, nada que objetar a esto, pero aún se sorprendió más cuando entró y vio a un joven casi de su misma edad sentado en el sofá...

Ryu tenía dieciséis años, era pequeño, delgado, con el pelo teñido de negro, piercings, tatuajes y utilizaba gafas para leer, pero no escondían sus bonitos ojos azules. Azul rey.

Ryu casi siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, no solía mirar a la gente y vivía enfadado con el mundo... O con su padre.

Kaoru, en aquel entonces, no sabía nada de la vida. No conocía la maldad ni los enredos que había en algunas familias. Por eso se sintió inclinado a creer en las palabras del profesor Sudou. Tan joven, con un hijo adolescente y lo que había logrado... Y consideró a Ryu como un chico mimado, un desagradecido que no sabía valorar lo que su padre había hecho por él.

 _Mentira. Fui yo quien no supo valorar a Ryu._

Tarde, comprendió lo que había hecho. Ryu había huido de su casa (mejor dicho, su padre lo había echado) y a Sudou no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Kaoru se había quedado en shock en aquel momento y no fue capaz de detenerlo, ni de pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero, en ocasiones, un recuerdo acudía a su mente. _Azul rey._

Kaoru, inocente como era, intentó autoconvencerse de que Ryu estaría bien y de que las palabras de su padre no eran en serio. Se dio de baja en la optativa que impartía Sudou e intentó evitarlo por todos los medios posibles, pero la ansiedad y la curiosidad lo ganaron.

Semanas después de que Sudou echase de casa a su hijo, se presentó una tarde en el edificio donde vivían y se extrañó al ver el cartel de SE ALQUILA en su piso. Lo encontró una mujer de mediana edad, que resultó ser la típica vecina chismosa.

-¿Necesitas algo?  
-Buscaba a los Sudou...  
-Ah, ya sé. Eres el joven que solía venir este invierno, ¿verdad? -Kaoru asintió. -Pues permíteme que te explique... Es un gran alivio que se hayan ido. Verás, sabes que aquí vivían un padre y su hijo, ¿no? Pues el padre daba una imagen, pero la realidad era que descuidaba totalmente al chico. Ese niño era un cielo, pero de un día para otro empezó a cambiar... Con aquella ropa negra y el pelo de colores. Pero la culpa era de su padre, ¿sabes que se traía gente a casa? Los vecinos estuvimos a punto de ir al administrador del edificio, pero no lo hicimos por el chico... Estaba solo en el mundo. Pero cuando ese chico desapareció, muy bien hecho por su parte, por fin logramos sacarlo...

Suficiente para Kaoru. Había actuado como un tonto. No sabía cómo localizar a Ryu, pero podía cambiar... Intentó evitar aún más encontrarse con Sudou en la universidad, y consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en un 24 horas. Por esa clase de tiendas pasaba mucha gente... Pero nunca vio a Ryu.

Cuando calculó que Ryu podía haber entrado a la universidad, buscó en todos los periódicos, en todos los registros posibles. No encontró nada.

Se tuvo que resignar. Probablemente Ryu estaría muerto, o se habría vuelto un vagabundo. Y todo por culpa de su padre... Y suya. Pero si tan sólo hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente...

Unos años después, Kaoru estaba a punto de graduarse en Economía como el primero de su promoción. En su vida personal no había nada destacable, algunas relaciones fugaces y un apodo que le daba totalmente igual, _Poker face._ En aquella época hubo un escándalo de grandes proporciones que apareció en todos los periódicos del país.

 _ **"El profesor Sudou Kenji y el catedrático de Economía Okogi Yuuta, acusados de un delito grave de pederastia."**_

 _ **"Cazados un profesor y un catedrático intentando abusar de menores de edad"**_

 _ **"Escándalo máximo en la Universidad X"**_

Después de leer aquellos horribles titulares, Kaoru se sintió mal por mucho tiempo, y cuando le llegó la hora de buscar trabajo, se decantó por el mundo editorial. Le daba vergüenza ajena haber estudiado Economía con aquellos dos horribles personajes.

No quería saber nada del mundo y escogió una editorial pequeña orientada a obras de autores extranjeros y/o desconocidos. A partir de ahí empezó su nueva vida. Demostró tener grandes aptitudes para la edición literaria, y en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en un editor destacado. De esa forma, era lógico prepararse para un ascenso. Intentaría entrar en Onodera, la más importante de las editoriales japonesas.

Debió causar muy buena impresión en las entrevistas, ya que entró casi directamente como editor jefe en el departamento de literatura. Más tarde se enteró de que había una plaza vacante, que el editor jefe anterior se había jubilado y que había otro tipo que optaba al puesto.

Isaka. ¿Cuál sería su primer nombre? Empezaba por la R... El niño mimado de la editorial. Ese tipo que sonreía con todos, menos con él. Ese tipo de cabello castaño un poco largo, que vestía de morado, con vaqueros y bufandas de colores. Ese tipo que tenía una inquietante mirada _azul rey..._

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	10. Vuelve el amigo de papá

**CAPÍTULO 10: VUELVE EL AMIGO DE PAPÁ**

La atmósfera estaba tensa en el departamento de literatura de Publicaciones Onodera. El jefe, Asahina, no estaba. Se encontraba en una reunión con el escritor Sumi Ryouichi, un hombre ya mayor que había escrito gran cantidad de obras y ganado varios premios.

Aikawa se tiraba de los pelos de pura frustración.

-¡El plazo se cumple en dos días y aún no hemos conseguido nada! ¡NADA!

Fujikawa, el editor que la acompañaba, le tenía miedo a Usami. No tenía el carácter que se necesitaba para enfrentarlo y por eso, entre otras cosas, estaban en esa situación.

Ryuichiro estaba observando la escena, era mucho más interesante que el aburrido papeleo que estaba haciendo.

-Oye, Aikawa, ¿y si te acompaño yo? Yo conozco a Usami y sé como molestarlo para que reaccione...

Eso era cierto. Durante el último año de instituto, Ryuichiro conoció a los hermanos Usami: Haruhiko y Akihiko. Se volvió buen amigo de Haruhiko ya que eran de la misma edad, pero Akihiko le caía bien, y para ser tan joven tenía un sentido del humor bastante peculiar.

Fujikawa casi agradeció quedarse en la oficina, la perspectiva de entrar en el piso de Usami-sensei otra vez le resultaba aterradora.  
-Pero... ¿Qué dirá Asahina-san?  
-Él lo entenderá, si se lo explicamos.

Ryuichiro sonó tan seguro de sí mismo que los otros dos editores no dudaron en seguirlo. En momentos de crisis había que actuar enseguida. De camino al piso, entablaron una conversación.

-Isaka-kun, ¿por qué odias tanto a nuestro jefe? ¿Es porque él es el jefe... O es que tienes algo personal contra él? -Aikawa era bastante perceptiva cuando no estaba nerviosa, y sin saberlo dio en el clavo.  
-Tal vez sí... O tal vez no y sólo soy un niño mimado que quería el puesto de jefe. -Ryuichiro se encogió de hombros.

 _Tal vez es que no quiero tener cerca a alguien que se portó tan mal conmigo._

 _Tal vez porque lo odio... Pero..._

Cuando Asahina llegó de su reunión, se sorprendió al ver que ni Aikawa ni Isaka estaban en sus mesas.

-Fujikawa, ¿por qué no has ido al piso de Usami-sensei? ¿Dónde están Aikawa e Isaka? -El tímido Fujikawa dio un respingo en la silla.  
-S-se fueron ellos dos... Isaka-kun dijo que lo conocía y sabía tratar con él... -Asahina decidió dejarlo en paz, era demasiado tímido y nervioso.  
-Bueno, vuelve al trabajo. Hablaré después con ellos. Asahina volvió a salir. A ver si localizaba al señor Onodera y le preguntaba varias cosas sobre Isaka. Ese Isaka que no le dejaba hacer su trabajo en paz...

Unas horas después, unos cansados pero felices Aikawa e Isaka entraban en la oficina.

-¡Lo conseguimos! -Decía Aikawa sosteniendo un manuscrito.  
-Me alegro. -Dijo Asahina en tono cortante y extendiendo la mano. -Ahora, vuelvan al trabajo... Por cierto, Isaka, no sabía que tú eras el otro candidato a editor en jefe de esta sección y me disculpo por ello, pero ahora el jefe soy yo, y como tal tienes que obedecerme. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Sí. -Isaka nunca le diría _sí, jefe_ o _sí, señor._

-Entonces, vuelve al trabajo. Por cierto, tienes el papeleo que dejaste pendiente. -Eso era un golpe bajo. Isaka miró a Asahina con rabia y volvió a su mesa. Se mordía los labios compulsivamente para acallar todo el torrente de insultos que acudían a sus labios.

 _Traidor, traidor. Estúpido trepa._

Asahina sospechaba que algo no iba bien. Con la edad y la experiencia, se había vuelto más perceptivo. En el despacho del señor Onodera no descubrió gran cosa, sólo que Isaka había sido un trabajador ejemplar, que normalmente era encantador y que antes de su llegada el mismo señor Onodera quería proponerlo para editor en jefe de literatura.

Claro, ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido. Isaka debía sentirse molesto por no conseguir el puesto deseado. Pero para un hombre de 27 años no era muy lógico. Es decir, un hombre maduro, y tan encantador como decían, no se comportaba así. Por eso, Asahina sospechaba que había un motivo oculto y decidió hablar con Isaka al final de la jornada.

Realmente, sólo había oído hablar de los Isaka, de su trabajo como abogados en los asuntos del grupo Usami, pero no de que fueran accionistas de varios negocios, y mucho menos de que tuvieran un nieto. Si ni siquiera se les conocían hijos... Su mente divagó hasta encontrarse pensando en las habladurías de las recepcionistas de Publicaciones Onodera. Contaban que hacía unos años, había aparecido un joven que decía ser nieto de una familia destacada...

 _-Lo habrán adoptado, ya se están haciendo mayores y no tienen descendencia._  
 _-Pero sabe trabajar... Aunque quién sabe de dónde salió._

 _Pobre persona_. Asahina desvió su mente hacia el trabajo hasta el final de la jornada laboral.

-Está bien, pueden marcharse. Buen trabajo. -Aikawa y los demás integrantes del departamento de literatura fueron abandonando la oficina. -Isaka, quédate un momento.

 _No creo que vaya a aguantar estar más tiempo contigo._

-Dígame. -Se obligó a ser educado.  
-Isaka... Me resulta incómodo decirte esto, pero creo que tu hostilidad hacia mí no se debe simplemente a que yo sea el jefe de esta sección. Creo que hay algo que te inquieta, y si es que tienes algo personal contra mí, agradecería que me lo dijeras ahora para poder llegar a un acuerdo.  
-Qué bonitas palabras, Asahina-san. Si no fuera porque para mí valen menos que nada...  
-Isaka, esto no te lo permito...  
-Demasiado tarde. Tú no puedes permitirme nada.-Isaka esbozó una sonrisa. -Los años te han sentado bien, Asahina-senpai. Por lo menos, ahora pareces un hombre comprensivo... Aunque dudo que lo seas.

 _Asahina-senpai. Sólo una persona me llamó así..._

Kaoru pensó que había oído mal. De todas maneras, no pensaba tolerar desplantes de ningún empleado.  
-Sabes que esto ha ido demasiado lejos, ¿no? Mereces una suspensión de empleo y sueldo...  
-Hazlo. -Isaka seguía sonriendo, pero había algo siniestro en su sonrisa. -Por cierto, Asahina-senpai... Dale recuerdos al _profesor Sudou._

 _¿De qué conoce a Sudou? ¿Es que me ha investigado? O es que..._

Una terrible sospecha cruzó por la mente de Asahina. Esa manera de hablar, y esas referencias a su pasado sólo podían venir de una persona... Pero estaba muerta.

 _¿O no?_

-¿Sudou?  
-Sí... Sudou-sensei... Dime, ¿Aún seguís juntos? ¿O ahora te has hecho amigo del catedrático Okogi?  
-¿Sudou? ¿Okogi?  
-Ah, disculpa. Mientras estuve fuera los diarios japoneses llegaban con retraso... Esos dos dieron con sus huesos en la cárcel, ¿no? ¡Era lo que se merecían! -Isaka seguía hablando en tono irónico, casi jocoso, pero rugió las últimas palabras.

Asahina no podía creerlo. Sólo le quedaba una única pregunta...

-¿Quién eres tú?  
-Ah, es cierto. No me presenté correctamente. Me llamo Isaka Ryuichiro... _Pero tú no puedes llamarme Ryu._

Lo tenía claro. Era Ryu, ¡Ryu! El chico enfadado con el mundo al que un padre tóxico y un joven tonto destrozaron... Ryuichiro siguió hablando.

-Como ves, no me fue nada mal. Por fin encontré una familia de verdad, que me quiso y me procuró un buen ambiente y una buena educación... Como comprenderás, debo ser agradecido... Pero no es fácil cuando el hombre que te traicionó es tu jefe directo. -Ryuichiro volvió a su tono divertido, como si estuviera hablando con un amigo.  
-Dime, Asahina, ¿cómo te sentirías si yo les digo a mis abuelos el nombre de la otra persona que me destruyó?  
-Así que es verdad, tú eres el nieto de los Isaka... -Asahina sólo alcanzo a preguntar eso, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
-Sí. Mi madre se llamaba Isaka Chiyuki, era su hija... Seguro que pensabas que me habría muerto debajo de un puente, o me habría tirado a las drogas, ¿no? Todo apuntaba a eso. Pero tuve suerte, y la aproveché...

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	11. Ojalá todo sea un mal sueño

**CAPÍTULO 11: OJALÁ TODO SEA UN MAL SUEÑO**

 _Un Kaoru de 18 años había terminado sus clases en la universidad por aquel día, y se dirigía a la biblioteca del barrio dispuesto a sacar algún libro interesante, y por qué no, a pasar un agradable rato leyéndolo en las cómodas instalaciones del edificio._

 _Cuando llegó, había mucha gente. Todas las mesas estaban llenas excepto una. En esa sólo había una persona. Un chico tal vez dos o tres años más joven que él, rodeado de libros, con el cabello oscuro, la piel blanca y los ojos azules..._

 _-Buenas tardes, están todas las mesas llenas, ¿Podría sentarme aquí?_  
 _-Sí, supongo._

 _Ese chico desapareció ante los ojos de Kaoru, como si se hubiese convertido en arena..._

 _De repente, Kaoru ya no estaba en la biblioteca, sino sentado a la mesa de una pequeña cocina, bebiendo té verde y comiendo unas extrañas galletas en forma de pingüino. El joven sentado frente a él sonreía divertido._  
 _-Me encantan las galletas, y me encantan los pingüinos. Buena combinación._

 _Segundos después, Kaoru estaba acostado en una estrecha cama, en una habitación que parecía pertenecer a un chico adolescente... Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a alguien, y que ambos estaban desnudos. Abrazaba a ese joven al que había visto en la biblioteca y con quien había comido esas extrañas galletas, como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo para él. Cubiertos por las mantas, se acariciaban, tocaban toda la extensión de piel que podían alcanzar y de vez en cuando se besaban, con pasión, anhelo, ¿y amor?_

 _Pronto, Kaoru empezó a preparar a ese chico para el acto sexual propiamente dicho. Insertó un dedo dentro de él, como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida... Aunque ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia previa. Insertó otro dedo y empezó a moverlos como si fueran unas tijeras. Unos minutos de movimientos, y el menor ya estaba listo. Kaoru sacó sus dedos y lo penetró lentamente, para no dañarlo. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, terminaron enseguida pero fue una experiencia única. Aunque ya hubiesen terminado, Kaoru no dejó de abrazar a aquel joven. Lo limpió con paciencia y lo giró hacia sí mismo. Quería decirle tantas cosas..._

 _Te quiero... Ryu._

 _No sabía si lo había dicho en voz alta, o simplemente lo había pensado, pero vio otra vez desaparecer al chico ante sus ojos, y convertirse en otra persona. Ya no era un jovencito frágil sino un hombre maduro, aunque más bajo que Kaoru. Su cabello ya no era tan largo ni tan oscuro. Su piel ya no era tan blanca. Ya no estaba tan delgado. Y había odio en sus bonitos ojos azul rey._

 _-Estarás contento, ¿no? Me destruiste..._

 _Me destruiste..._

A las tres de la mañana, una luz se encendió en un piso de un edificio cualquiera. Kaoru había tenido un mal sueño y se veía incapaz de dormirse de nuevo. De todas maneras, en tres horas más comenzaría su día.

Intentó leer algo, escuchar música, para distraer su mente, pero siempre volvía a lo mismo. Al día lleno de revelaciones que había tenido.

Ryu, no, Ryuichiro, estaba vivo.

Vivo y rebosante de dolor y odio, aunque no le faltaba razón. Su padre, la persona que se supone estaba a cargo de él, había resultado ser alguien horrible y demasiado cruel, y Ryu se había aferrado a Kaoru como a una tabla de salvación...

Y Kaoru también le había fallado. Le falló de la peor manera posible.

 _Kaoru, yo t..._

¿Era posible que estuviera enamorado? Ahora, el Kaoru de 29 años lo veía todo con más claridad. Posiblemente Ryu se enamoró de él desde el primer momento, posiblemente Ryu había encontrado en Kaoru una oportunidad de ser él mismo. Posiblemente Ryu sólo buscaba cariño...

Pero había algo más que desconocía. Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero había enterrado esos sentimientos en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Porque Kaoru también se enamoró de Ryu. Toda la curiosidad que sentía por su extraña familia, era sólo para encubrir su gran interés en Ryu. Sus visitas a su padre, simples pretextos para estar cerca de él. Pero se inventó tantas excusas que se las acabó creyendo. Cuando perdieron juntos la virginidad, fue increíble. Aunque fuesen un par de jovencitos torpes, fue maravilloso. Pero el único que fue sincero era Ryu.

Si su padre no hubiese aparecido inesperadamente, Ryu le habría confesado sus sentimientos a Kaoru. ¿Y Kaoru cómo habría reaccionado? Demasiado tarde para preguntarse eso.

Y toda su introversión, todos sus intentos de creer que Ryu había muerto eran para no recordar lo mal que actuó con él. Porque ahora, diez años después, comprendió que aún lo amaba, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

No podía dejar de pensar en sus últimas revelaciones.

- _Después de mucho insistir acabé hablándoles a mis abuelos sobre los amigos de papá y la bonita forma que tenían de tratarme... Ellos sólo guardaron la información y la utilizaron para pillarlos en una mala situación y hacerlos caer en desgracia._

- _Aunque no lo creas, nunca les mencioné tu nombre... ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú tienes una familia que te quiere y pensaba que no se merecían saber con quiénes se juntaba su maravilloso e ingenuo hijo... Pero me arrepiento. Creí que nunca volvería a verte, ¡no quería volverte a ver!_

Y entonces, como cuando era pequeño y soñaba, o como cuando era un joven a punto de graduarse y surgió el escándalo de la Universidad X, Kaoru deseó que todo fuera una pesadilla...

-Buenos días. -Kaoru no daba señales de haber pasado una mala noche. Con un par de cafés en vena y su traje gris, era la perfecta imagen del editor en jefe.  
-Buenos días. -Contestaron los demás al mismo tiempo, excepto Ryuichiro. Kaoru ni siquiera prestó atención.

Fujikawa, el editor que parecía un pájaro asustado, llegó instantes después.  
-Asahina-san, dejo la oficina. Acabo de presentar mi carta de renuncia... -Fujikawa no se sentía a gusto y no tenía el carácter para lidiar con algunos de los autores de Publicaciones Onodera (especialmente Usami-sensei), por lo que iba a cambiarse a otra editorial, donde trabajaría en el departamento de manga seinen, más acorde a sus gustos. Asahina tuvo que aceptarlo y actuó con tranquilidad.  
-De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres... Tengo que salir un momento, continuad con vuestro trabajo. -Se fue a hablar con el presidente, Onodera. Era lo que faltaba, ahora tendrían una plaza vacante...

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	12. La mujer que invita

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA MUJER QUE INVITA**

Izanami había vivido una vida satisfactoria. La mayor de tres hermanas, siempre se había destacado en todo lo que había hecho.

Vivió durante su infancia en un barrio donde habitaban familias trabajadoras y con hijos. Asistió a una escuela pública, y de allí a un instituto, siendo de las primeras de la clase. Estudió en la universidad y se especializó en edición y traducción de mangas del género shojo y josei.

Siempre le había gustado leer ese tipo de mangas, además de toda clase de novelas románticas, así que disfrutaba haciendo su trabajo... Pero había un pequeño problema. Izanami, a los 29 años, con 1,75m, una larga cabellera negra y unos bonitos ojos oscuros (vamos, toda una belleza) no se había casado ni tenía pareja estable.

El trabajo ya no la llenaba como antes, se consideraba una triunfadora, por lo que debía dar un paso más en su carrera... Y en su vida. Se planteó trasladarse a una nueva editorial, y empezó a mirar distintas ofertas de trabajo. Tuvo suerte. Había una plaza vacante en el departamento de literatura de, nada más y nada menos que Publicaciones Onodera. Y el jefe de dicho departamento no era otro que Asahina Kaoru.

Asahina Kaoru, su vecino y amigo de la infancia. Habían jugado juntos de pequeños y asistido a la misma escuela e instituto, donde competían por el primer puesto, aunque siempre ganaba Kaoru y ella quedaba la segunda. Pero eso no les hizo llevarse peor, al contrario, pues Izanami fue una de tantas chicas que estuvieron locas por Kaoru durante sus años de adolescencia.

Y ahora, confiada, pensaba que había llegado su momento. Madura, atractiva, refinada y con talento, era la mujer perfecta para él, y lo demostraría. Cumpliría sus dos más grandes sueños: Traducir y editar exitosas novelas románticas, y conseguir marido... Y si era Asahina Kaoru, mejor.

En los procesos de selección, intentó causar la mejor impresión posible. Se puso sus mejores trajes de trabajo, enumeró todos sus trabajos y dio la imagen más profesional posible, pero sin perder su feminidad.

Ser el editor en jefe era duro. Era quien tenía contacto directo con los superiores de la empresa y quien supervisaba los trabajos de sus empleados, eso sí, sin descuidar su propio trabajo con sus autores. Y si dentro de la plantilla hay, entre otros, un escritor rebelde cuya máxima es _Hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero,_ una autora incapaz de escribir correctamente, una editora sobreexcitada y un editor que te odia con motivos... Asahina Kaoru suspiró. Llevaba unas semanas en aquel departamento y estaba tentado a renunciar. No lo hacía por dos motivos: estaría mal visto... Y porque quería ver a Ryu, y saber que estaba bien aunque lo odiase.

No podía hacer nada... Hubiera podido surgir una bonita relación entre ellos, pero las cosas se torcieron demasiado, pasaron diez años y Ryu... No, Isaka Ryuichiro, lo odiaba con toda el alma... Aunque últimamente sólo le mostraba indiferencia.

Mejor así, pero Kaoru seguía con la duda. ¿Por qué Ryuichiro nunca les mencionó su nombre a sus abuelos? Por su familia, pero si lo odiaba tanto como decía... _Basta ya de pensar en esas cosas. Mejor vuelvo a mis papeles._

-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días, Isaka-kun. Hoy llega una nueva, me han dicho que es una mujer, ya no seré la única... -Aikawa siempre se había llevado bien con Ryuichiro, quería darle conversación pues éste llevaba un tiempo decaído, pero no pareció importarle.  
-Pues vale.  
-Oye... ¿Qué te ocurre? Llevas varias semanas de mal humor, y tú antes no eras así... Puedes considerarme tu amiga.  
-Es sólo una mala temporada. Vamos esta tarde a ver a Akihiko, y se me pasa. -Ryuichiro le dirigió una sonrisa falsa a Aikawa, que no insistió más. Pero por dentro, los malos pensamientos comenzaban a asaltarlo.

 _No, no me pasa nada, es sólo que no soporto a nuestro amable jefe ya que me hace recordar cosas que creí olvidadas... Maldito seas, Asahina Kaoru._

-Buenos días, ¿es este el departamento de literatura? -Preguntó una mujer morena, alta y atractiva.  
-Sí, ¿qué desea?  
-Mi nombre es Takeda Izanami... Soy la nueva editora. -Entró y se encontró de frente con Kaoru.  
-¡Kaoru-kun! Esto... Asahina-san, ¿Podría indicarme cuál es mi mesa?  
-Sí, siéntate ahí. -Le señaló un escritorio próximo al suyo. -Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Iza... Takeda, aquí debo llamarte por el apellido.  
-Lo sé, jefe. Está muy cambiado... Pero, ¿por qué no salimos una noche y me cuenta cómo le ha ido en estos años?  
-Bueno. Te llamaré.

Alguien estaba atento a la conversación de esos dos. Aikawa no perdía detalle, y lo que era peor, seguía hablando con Ryuichiro, que tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien.

-Vaya con la nueva, donde pone el ojo pone la bala. ¿Ya conocía al jefe?  
-Que lo conozca o no, es algo que no te interesa. Y por cierto, entré por mis méritos, algo que no todos pueden decir.

Aikawa se quedó muda. Había metido la pata, pero esas palabras habían sido un golpe bajo para Ryuichiro, que no había abierto la boca, pero miraba a Izanami y a Kaoru con una expresión de odio que no podía presagiar nada bueno.  
-Dejad de hablar y poneos a trabajar.  
-Sí, jefe.

 _Izanami, mujer que invita. Eres una invitadora, una víbora..._

Esa noche, al llegar a su casa, Ryuichiro encendió su portátil y se conectó a Skype. Había recibido un escueto mensaje de Willy, su amigo y ex novio, diciendo que quería hablar con él.

-¿Willy? -Un rostro sonriente, de piel bronceada y ojos verdes apareció en la pantalla.  
-Hi, Ryuichiro! How are you!  
-Estoy bien, no hace falta preguntarte a ti, te veo tan alegre como siempre...  
-¡Aún más, amigo mío! Tengo la propuesta ideal para ti...  
-¿Y cuál es esa propuesta?  
-¡Voy a montar mi propio negocio!

En resumidas cuentas, Willy quería montar una editorial enfocada a cómics y manga, y necesitaba a alguien como Ryuichiro, que dominaba el inglés y el japonés, sabía lo que más vendía y lo que tenía posibilidad de venderse, y tenía buenos contactos...

Siguieron hablando durante un rato, de sus amigos e intereses en común, y Willy se despidió diciendo:  
-Piénsalo, ¿ok?  
-Vale... Nos vemos.  
-Bye bye!

 _Volver a América... No sería mala idea._

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	13. 13 Destrangis in the night

**CAPÍTULO 13: DESTRANGIS IN THE NIGHT**

 _ **Diez años antes...**_

 _El inicio de curso en una universidad extranjera suponía un reto para Ryuichiro. Aunque sus abuelos pudieron matricularlo en un instituto privado de Tokyo con altas medidas de protección a sus alumnos, en la universidad no era tan fácil. Por eso, le sugirieron a Ryuichiro, que ya nunca aceptó que acortaran su nombre, que se fuera al extranjero mientras ellos preparaban una buena historia para contar a los medios en cuanto él fuese adulto y se incorporase al mundo laboral y a la clase social a la que pertenecían los Isaka._

 _No obstante, había otro problema. Debido a las circunstancias de su crianza y educación, el nivel de inglés de Ryuichiro, digamos que no era muy bueno, y tuvo que asistir a muchas clases de refuerzo en su nuevo instituto, para lograr mantener una pequeña conversación, por lo menos._

 _Por eso, Ryuichiro se sentía perdido. La gente de allí se comunicaba bien en inglés y parecían conocerse de antes. Y no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde dirigirse..._

 _-Hi -Un tipo altísimo estaba enfrente de Ryuichiro. Por lo menos 1,90, con un aspecto saludable, la piel bronceada que hacía resaltar sus dientes blancos y sus ojos verde claro, y el cabello cortado al estilo moderno, con los laterales oscuros y la parte frontal rubia... Qué tipo tan... ¿Atractivo?_  
 _-Me llamo William Rush... Willym. Pareces desorientado. -Dijo sonriendo._  
 _-Es mi primer día aquí. -Contestó Ryuichiro de manera desafiante._  
 _-¿Y cómo te llamas y de dónde vienes?_  
 _-Me llamo Isaka Ryuichiro y vengo de Japón..._  
 _-¿Japón? ¡Qué guay! ¡Me encantan los mangas y los animes!_  
 _-Eso es el topicazo del siglo, Willy. -Ryuichiro sonrió._  
 _-Vamos, Ryuichiro. Te enseño la universidad y la residencia..._

 _Así se conocieron Ryuichiro y Willy. Se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, pero al cabo de un tiempo decidieron dar un paso más en su relación..._

 _-Ryuichiro, debemos dejar esto. Tú vuelves a Japón a ocupar el sitio que te corresponde... -¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué harás cuando termines? -Volver a mi casa. Ya sabes que mis circunstancias no son las mejores... -La familia de Willy no tenía mucho dinero y él estudiaba gracias a préstamos y becas universitarias. Tenía dos hermanos pequeños que aún estaban en la escuela, por eso debía esforzarse y trabajar duro para devolverlos. -Sabes que puedes venir a Japón cuando quieras. Sabes que voy a estar esperándote... -¿De verdad, Ryuichiro? -El tono de Willy se había vuelto más serio. Ryuichiro se puso en alerta. -Tú y yo somos buenos amigos, hemos vivido experiencias y hemos disfrutado juntos... Pero es imposible llegar a ti. Puede que sea involuntario, pero tienes una barrera impenetrable a tu alrededor. Además, nunca me contaste nada sobre tu vida anterior a la llegada a casa de tus abuelos... ¿Y por qué no soportas que te acortemos el nombre? -Tal vez estoy tan dañado por dentro que no pueda dejar que los demás se me acerquen... O tal vez sólo sea un niño mimado que simplemente te haya utilizado como un pasatiempo. Willy no se creyó estas palabras. Había algo oscuro en Ryuichiro, un peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, pero no podía forzarle a contárselo. -Bueno, de todas formas, seguiremos siendo amigos. Llámame si necesitas algo... Estaré ahí. -Lo mismo te digo._

 _A partir de ahí, la carrera de Willy fue en ascenso, hasta el punto de haber pagado lo que debía y plantearse montar un negocio, con la ayuda de varios socios, y desde luego, de Ryuichiro..._

Era una noche de viernes como otra cualquiera. La jornada había terminado, los fines de semana normalmente no se trabajaba... Y en un apartamento del centro de Tokyo había un chico pensativo.

La idea de volver a América era bastante tentadora. Allí podría abrir su propio negocio, estaba Willy, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos... Y estaría lejos de Kaoru y de su amiga la mujer que invita.

Pero, por otra parte, en Japón estaban sus abuelos, que ya empezaban a hacerse mayores. Y además, aún tenía la posibilidad de hablarles sobre Kaoru y las circunstancias en las que se conocieron hacía tanto tiempo.

¿Por qué no lo hacía?  
¿Qué sentido tenía para él seguir allí?

Izanami hacía poco que había llegado al departamento, y el ambiente allí terminó de estropearse. Cuando llegó Kaoru ya se notaba una especie de tensión entre él y Ryuichiro, y con la llegada de Izanami, se hizo más palpable.

 _No quiero saber nada más. Me voy al bar._

Ryuichiro se vistió delante del espejo. Le hubiera gustado hacer como cuando era más joven y vestirse todo de negro, pero tenía que ser más fuerte. Estaba por encima de ellos...

Acabó poniéndose una de sus camisas moradas, su color favorito, con unos vaqueros azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros con cordones. Cogió uma chaqueta y subió a su coche...

En uno de los bares de moda, una pareja estaba sentada en una de las mesas, conversando animadamente o eso parecía.

-Kaoru-kun... Ahora ya no estamos en el trabajo, ¿puedo llamarte así? -Kaoru asintió. -Me alegro de verte, hacía tanto tiempo, ¿cómo ha sido tu vida durante todos estos años?  
-Normal. Estudié economía, me gradué y empecé a trabajar en editoriales, hasta llegar aquí.  
-¿Economía? ¿Y terminaste en una editorial? Interesante...

 _Es una larga historia._

-Descubrí que se me daba mejor la edición de libros que los números.  
-Bueno, de todas formas me alegro de volver a verte.  
-Yo también. -Kaoru le dirigió algo parecido a una sonrisa.  
-Kaoru-kun, ahora que estamos en confianza... ¿Estás casado o tienes pareja? No llevas anillo... -Kaoru se puso en alerta. Izanami era una mujer muy atractiva, pero él hacía tiempo que había tomado la decisión de no casarse. Aunque... A nadie le amargaba un dulce, y menos si era una mujer como aquella. Aún así, no quería saber nada de relaciones.  
-Estoy soltero. -Izanami pareció alegrarse al oír aquello, pero Kaoru no tenía ganas de pararle los pies, y estaban en un bar, a la vista del público, Izanami no se le tiraría encima de buenas a primeras. O eso quería creer.

Ryuichiro aparcó cerca de un bar que se había vuelto famoso. Entró y se sentó en la barra, no quería beber demasiado pero necesitaba despejar su mente, cosa que no conseguiría si seguía encerrado en casa. Pidió un whisky y se quedó pensando en sus abuelos, el trabajo, Willy... Y Kaoru. Incluso oía su voz hablando animadamente, junto a la de una mujer... La tal Izanami alias _mujer que invita_ o directamente _víbora._

-Kaoru-kun, ¿te acuerdas de la última fiesta de fin de curso? Todas queríamos que nos hicieras un poco de caso...  
-Me sorprende. ¿Tú también?  
-Claro, ¿cómo no? -Izanami se acercó aún más a Kaoru, que notó el olor de su perfume. -Aún no entiendo por qué un hombre como tú no tiene pareja... -Kaoru se levantó inmediatamente. Izanami iba a besarlo e intentó manejar como pudo la situación.  
-Voy a pagar esto. Es tarde, debemos irnos.  
-De acuerdo. -Izanami se quedó un poco cortada, pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa radiante.

Kaoru se dirigía a la barra cuando algo llamó su atención. Un hombre sentado, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y unos ojos azules que destilaban odio puro. No era otro que Isaka Ryuichiro.

Lo que Kaoru no sabía, era que Izanami también lo había visto...

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

¡Hola! Os dejo unas cosillas para entender mejor la historia.

Canción que da nombre al capítulo: watch?v=ytyqeZOzWRs

Willy: Imaginaos a Chris de Yuri! on ice y lo tendréis :3

Izanami: Imaginaos a Mei de Citrus con unos diez años más.


	14. 14 Enredos y mentiras

**CAPÍTULO 14: ENREDOS Y MENTIRAS**

Izanami podía ser muchas cosas, pero tonta no era. Había leído mucho y sabía bastante sobre las relaciones humanas... Pero también podía manipular a la gente para que hicieran lo que ella quisiera.

Por su experiencia hasta ahora, conocía a los altos cargos de las mejores editoriales de Japón, y también sabía lo que era el grupo Usami, a lo que se dedicaban y el papel que habían jugado los Isaka en el desarrollo de sus empresas. Pero, cuando vio a Isaka-kun, lo juzgó como un niño mimado que no llegaría a mucho, continuamente enfadado y despreciando e ignorando a su jefe, el hombre perfecto. Entonces, Izanami diseñó una buena estrategia, para conseguir su último objetivo: el jefe.

Tenía que desacreditar a Isaka-kun, pero de forma tal que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que ella hacía. Tenía que hacerlo perder prestigio, poco a poco, para que al final Asahina lo echara de la editorial y fueran felices... Pero debía ser muy sutil. Ya había empezado, sin pensarlo, cuando su primer día de trabajo acusó a Isaka-kun de enchufado delante de toda la plantilla, pero eso era porque Aikawa se había ido de la lengua. Podía arreglarlo, se convertiría en amiga de Aikawa e intentaría quedar bien con todos, especialmente con Kaoru, y así sería mucho más fácil desacreditar al pobre de Ryuichiro.

Empezó poco a poco. Un lunes, entró en el baño de señoras de la oficina y se encontró con la simpática Aikawa arreglándose. Ésta, al verla, se dispuso a irse, pero Izanami la paró:

-Aikawa-san... Espera un momento.  
-¿Qué desea?  
-Me gustaría pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día. Mi reacción fue desproporcionada, y lamento haberos insultado a tí y a Isaka-kun...  
-No fue nada, de verdad. -Aikawa sonrió- A veces nos vamos de la lengua, somos amigos desde hace tiempo...  
-Sabes... Somos las únicas mujeres de esta sección, deberíamos hacernos amigas. ¿Es cierto que trabajas con el superventas Usami Akihiko? ¿Cómo es?  
-Es... Agotador. Pero es genial, tiene una inteligencia superior y sus libros son diferentes a todo...  
-¿Te ayuda alguien con él?  
-Sí... A veces va Isaka-kun, creo que se conocen y él sabe cómo presionarlo para que trabaje más rápido...

 _Vaya, vaya. Interesante... Aquí empieza mi plan._

-Buenos días.  
-Buenos días, Asahina-san.  
Asahina fue el último en llegar, todos estaban sentados en sus escritorios.  
-¿Cómo van con sus autores? Takeda, ¿Todo bien con Oosaki-sensei? -Oosaki Shima era la maestra de la novela romántica, pero tenía un carácter muy emocional, llegando a sufrir accesos de depresión.  
-Sí, muy bien.  
-¿Aikawa e Isaka, cómo van con Usami?  
-¡Lo tendré listo tan pronto como pueda!  
-Por cierto, Isaka, cuando terminen con el manuscrito de Usami-sensei, tú volverás a coger a Yoshioka. Sus obras bajaron...  
-No est... -Isaka abrió la boca para protestar, pero Izanami se adelantó.  
-Estoy segura de que Isaka-kun va a hacerlo muy bien. -Le dirigió una sonrisa falsa que demostraba sus verdaderas intenciones, y se acercó a la mesa de Kaoru, supuestamente, a hablarle sobre unos autores... -Asahina-san, ¿puede explicarme esto...?

Más tarde, cuando llegó la hora de comer, Isaka se fue a buscar a Aikawa, con quien solía hacerlo, pero esta se negó, sonriendo.

-Lo siento, Isaka-kun, pero hoy he quedado con Tak... Izanami, vamos a hacer una comida de chicas.  
-De acuerdo. -Las dos editoras se alejaron, Isaka decidió comer solo sin salir del departamento.

 _Primer paso, cumplido._

El mes siguiente, Isaka deseó no haber llegado nunca a aquella editorial. No podía demostrarlo, pero le estaban haciendo la vida imposible. Izanami se había adueñado de toda la sección y todos los integrantes, incluido Asahina, bailaban a su son. Izanami era sutil, disfrazaba sus críticas de buenas intenciones, pero había conseguido aislar a Ryuichiro aún más de lo que lo estaba, hasta el punto de ni siquiera comunicarse directamente con su jefe. Pero lo peor eran sus comentarios, como estos:

-Eso lo sabrá hacer cualquiera... A no ser que sea un enchufado - Mirando a Ryuichiro disimuladamente. -¡Es broma, Isaka-kun! Sabemos que eres muy capaz...  
-Isaka-kun, como no pareces tener mucho trabajo, tráenos un café...  
-¿Sabes cómo funciona la fotocopiadora? Bien, pues hazme fotocopias de esto y aquello... ¿No sabes aceptar una broma?  
-Parece mentira, sí que tienes fe de seguir trabajando con ese fracaso de autora... ¿o es que tú también eres un fracasado?

Y cuando estaba Kaoru delante, Izanami aún disfrazaba más su intenciones.

-Isaka-kun debe estar muy ocupado, ahora mismo. -No lo dejaba prácticamente ni hablar, y todos en la oficina estaban cegados por ella y su encanto fatal.

Empezó a considerar seriamente la oferta de Willy. Entregaría el último manuscrito de Usami y luego se iría. Sólo faltaban días...

##

Izanami no podía estar más feliz. Isaka-kun empezaba a quebrarse, ella parecía llevarse a las mil maravillas con Kaoru y no tardaría mucho en darle el golpe final.

Llegaron los primeros a la oficina. Estaban sentados en sus respectivos escritorios, cuando Izanami se acercó a Ryuichiro excesivamente alegre.

-Isaka-kun...  
-Dígame.  
-Estoy muy contenta, me gustaría compartir mi felicidad contigo, sé que no le dirás a nadie, ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -A la mujer le brillaban los ojos como a una adolescente enamorada, puede que de felicidad... o no.  
-Sí, supongo. -Ryuichiro intentó sonreír, pero no tragaba a esa mujer y sabía que no podía decirle nada bueno.  
-Asahina-san... Bueno, Kaoru y yo... ¡Dimos un paso más en nuestra relación!  
-¿Relación?  
-Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Somos pareja, ¡pero no se lo digas a nadie! Ya que aún trabajamos juntos, pero no por mucho tiempo...  
-¿No por mucho tiempo?  
-Es que... Entre tú y yo, creo que podría estar embarazada. Y eso significa que pronto nos casaremos...  
-Me alegro por usted, señorita. Espero que sean felices.  
-Me alegra oír eso... Porque no quiero molestias. Ahora vuelvo. -Ésa era la manera de actuar de Izanami. Ryuichiro se encogió de hombros y volvió a su puesto. Mientras tanto, Kaoru había entrado en la oficina, y al ver a Isaka solo, decidió hablar con él. Durante las últimas semanas lo había visto decaído, más apagado de lo normal, y era responsabilidad de un buen jefe el velar por sus empleados... Aunque los intereses de Kaoru fueran otros.  
-Isaka, ¿se encuentra bien? -El tono de voz de Asahina fue tan amable que Ryuichiro sintió ganas de echarse a llorar en sus brazos, pero se detuvo a tiempo.  
-Estoy perfectamente. -Contestó en su lugar. Pero Asahina no se amilanó.  
-Tú no eres así. Yo... -Iba a decir algo más, pero apareció una sonriente Izanami seguida por los otros integrantes del departamento.

-¡Buenos días!  
-Buenos días, ahora pónganse a trabajar. -Kaoru siguió vigilando a Ryuichiro desde lejos. Aunque nunca entraba en el juego, era testigo de las bromas que le hacían últimamente a Ryuichiro, iniciadas por Izanami, y sospechaba que, más que bromas, eran una clase de acoso laboral muy sutil. Pero aún estaba reuniendo pruebas.

-¡Asahina-san! Mire la cara de Isaka... Debemos animarlo, ¡salgamos a beber esta noche! -Izanami lanzó esta sugerencia de manera calculada, logrando risas y aplausos de toda la plantilla... menos de los dos aludidos.  
-Que decida él. Isaka, ¿Quieres salir a beber esta noche?  
-Lo siento, no me siento bien. _Ni loco saldría con esta pandilla. No veo la hora de dejar este trabajo..._ -Todo el día había estado intentando no derrumbarse en el trabajo, pero la noticia del posible embarazo de Izanami había afectado mucho a Ryuichiro. Recordó la angustia, la incertidumbre, cuando había llegado a casa de sus abuelos y tuvo que hacerse los análisis de sangre para ver si esperaba un hijo... Por suerte, salió negativo. En aquel momento lo último que deseaba era cuidar de un bebé... Pero no por eso, la noticia le afectaba menos.

 _Segundo paso, completado. Queda el golpe de gracia._

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día. Ese miércoles Isaka Ryuichiro y Aikawa Eri entregaban el manuscrito de la obra maestra de Usami Akihiko, **Nostalgia del Siglo XXV**. Salieron de buena mañana hasta su casa, y por suerte, Usami-sensei lo llevaba bastante avanzado aunque su aspecto (y su casa) eran lamentables. Lo ayudaron un poco a recoger y se fueron corriendo a la editorial con el manuscrito bien protegido. Era aún pronto, por lo que se fueron a tomar un café, ¡se lo tenían merecido!, y dejaron el manuscrito dentro de un sobre en el escritorio de Isaka Ryuichiro.

-Isaka-kun, no hemos hablado mucho últimamente, ¿cómo estás? Te ves un poco apagado.  
-Estoy perfectamente.  
-Vale. -Aikawa iba a seguir hablando, iba a decirle a su amigo que estaba contenta de tener a otra mujer en la oficina, pero que había visto algo en ella que no le gustaba... Pero decidió callar.  
-Debemos volver.

Llegaron a sus mesas y el manuscrito no estaba encima de la de Isaka. Entonces, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarle al jefe.

-Asahina-san, ¿han venido los de la imprenta? -Preguntó Aikawa.  
-No, ¿por qué?  
-Falta un manuscrito... El de Usami Akihiko.  
-¿Dónde lo habíais dejado?  
-En mi escritorio. -Fue Isaka quien contestó esta vez.  
-Van a tardar aún unas horas. Busquemos por toda la oficina. Y tú y yo, Isaka, hablaremos seriamente cuando lo hayamos encontrado y entregado.  
-Yo también tengo responsabilidad... -Intentó decir la editora pelirroja.  
-Pero estaba en su escritorio. -Asahina zanjó el tema.

Buscaron en todos los rincones del departamento, mesas, sillas, cajones, estanterías. Pasaron el aspirador, incluso registraron los baños más cercanos y las salas de descanso, las terrazas... Dos horas después, no habían encontrado nada.

-Nada... ¿Dónde puede estar?  
-Tendrá que volverlo a hacer. Esto supone un perjuicio para la imprenta y para nosotros... Isaka, sabes lo que ocurrirá ahora, ¿no? -Asahina hablaba, pero Isaka no lo estaba escuchando. Su ojos se dirigieron a la persona que parecía más tranquila, que no se había molestado en buscar nada y que permanecía tranquila como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

 _Tú... ¡eres tú!_

En un movimiento rápido, Isaka atrapó el gran bolso negro de Izanami.

-¡Oye! ¡Es mi bolso! ¡Déjalo! Asahina-san...

La agilidad de Isaka jugó a su favor y esquivó todos los movimientos de la mujer morena, hasta lograr abrirlo... y encontrar un sobre doblado dentro.

-¡Oye! ¡Son prescripciones de medicamentos...!

Isaka hizo caso omiso y abrió el sobre... Encontrando dentro el manucrito de Usami Akihiko. Izanami se vio acorralada y empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabía, enredar.

-Lo puso adrede en mi bolso... Nunca le he caído bien... He hecho de todo para ganarme su confianza, pero él siempre ha querido desacreditarme... Asahina-san... -Esta vez, nadie la creyó. Y Ryuichiro se enfrentó a ella con la cabeza bien alta.  
-Tú... Tú, mujer que invita, eres una víbora, una desgraciada, pero sois los dos tal para cual, porque tú -señaló a Asahina- eres un hijo de puta. Espero que seáis muy felices tú y _Asahina-senpai_ , que os caséis pronto y que tengáis muchos hijos -Dijo Ryuichiro en tono sarcástico. -Bueno, mejor no. Espero que os vaya muy mal en la vida, que os devuelva el mal que habéis hecho y que os destrocen como vosotros habéis hecho conmigo... Porque yo me voy de aquí.  
-Espera, Ryuichiro... Isaka. Tenemos que hablar... -Kaoru intentó detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. ¡Me voy!

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	15. 15 La maldad se paga

**CAPÍTULO 15: LA MALDAD SE PAGA**

 _Víbora, desgraciada..._

 _Ojalá la vida os lo devuelva..._

 _Eres un hijo de puta._

 _¡Me voy!_

La historia volvía a repetirse. Se sentía como aquel niño que destroza todo lo que toca. Le había vuelto a fallar a Ryu... No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que minutos después de la marcha de Ryu, entró en la oficina el señor de la imprenta.

-Hola, habíamos quedado hoy a esta hora... ¿Tienen el manuscrito?  
-Yamazaki-san. Sí, aquí tiene. -Kaoru le tendió el manuscrito de Usami Akihiko.  
-De acuerdo. Pasen por la imprenta a partir de mañana por la tarde.  
-Iré yo mismo. -Kaoru despidió a los de la imprenta. Y después, levantó la mirada y habló en tono frío y cortante, muy diferente de su amabilidad habitual.

-Iros todos a vuestras casas. Excepto tú, Takeda. -Izanami se extrañó un poco, pero era normal que el jefe la llamara por su apellido. Lo que no era tan normal era su frialdad, y cómo parecía estar envuelto en un aura oscura. -Mañana hablaremos. -El resto de la plantilla salió del departamento en silencio. Sabían que no habían obrado bien, y que probablemente habría consecuencias. Tampoco podían justificar sus actos, ellos habían elegido seguir a Izanami y a sus malas artes, cuando la realidad era que Ryuichiro había sido siempre encantador y se había llevado bien con todo el mundo.

Kaoru llevó a Izanami a una sala de juntas vacía. Cerró con llave y se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie cerca, lo que tenía que hacer no era agradable y no quería darle más publicidad de la que acabaría teniendo.

-Necesito una explicación. -Dijo simplemente. Izanami jugó su última carta. Se acercó a él y murmuró en tono meloso:  
-Asahina-san... Kaoru... Desde que llegué aquí nunca le fui simpática a Isaka-kun, siempre me trató mal e intentó ponerme en ridículo ante todos en la editorial. Y hoy escondió el manuscrito en mi bolso... Para hacer ver que lo había robado...  
-¿De verdad? Porque a mí me parece más bien lo contrario. Estaba a punto de comunicarlo a mis superiores, porque he observado que llevas tiempo desprestigiándolo, lo has aislado del resto de la plantilla y aprovechas cualquier ocasión para ponerlo en ridículo. ¿Me equivoco?  
-Kaoru, no tienes que actuar así. Sé que lo haces por sus contactos dentro de la empresa. Ni siquiera os lleváis bien... -Ella seguía queriendo desviar la conversación y llevarlo a su terreno.  
-Aunque no me lleve bien con él, y aunque no tuviera contactos, sería un trabajador igual de competente. Él ha llevado a lo más alto obras que en manos de otros hubieran sido auténticos fracasos. Además conozco lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser. Así que ahora quiero que me digas la verdad...  
-Kaoru... Yo simplemente le dije que no quería molestias, porque nos íbamos a casar...  
-Yo no voy a casarme contigo. -Kaoru habló alto y claro, separándose de ella.  
-Pero...  
-No sé qué habrás entendido. Yo no quiero casarme _(y menos contigo)._ Y no me llames por mi nombre. No tenemos tanta confianza. - Al mirar a Kaoru y ver su expresión, Izanami comprendió que ya no tenía nada que perder, así que dejó al descubierto toda su maldad.  
-¡Lo sabía! Estás enamorado de ese tipo flacucho, ¿crees que no lo sé? Vi cómo lo mirabas en el bar, he visto cómo lo miras cuando crees que nadie te ve, por eso me dediqué a sembrar el caos en la oficina y a hacerle acoso laboral hasta que se fuera... Y sí, es verdad, ¡yo robé el maldito manuscrito! Ese tipo y la editora tonta se fueron a la cafetería y lo dejaron ahí... ¡Pero me descubrió! ¡El maldito Isaka Ryuichiro me descubrió! -Izanami sonrió. -No conseguí el premio gordo... Pero tampoco te quedarás con él, porque se fue, así que puedo sentirme orgullosa de haberos separado... Seguro que ese chico es de esa especie rara que pueden quedar embarazados y todo...  
-Ryu tenía razón en todo, eres una víbora. Estás despedida. No quiero verte más por aquí. -Esa mujer estaba desquiciada. Mejor tenerla lejos.  
-Has perdido a tus mejores editores en un día, Asahina Kaoru-san. ¿Cómo ha quedado tu departamento después de tu llegada? -Parecía que la maldad de Izanami nunca se agotaría.  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Es más... O presentas tu renuncia inmediatamente o hablo con mis superiores para que te sea imposible encontrar trabajo de nuevo. -Kaoru jugó su mejor carta. Ahora era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, sin miedo a nada.  
-¡No serás capaz!  
-Puedo, y lo haré. -Cogió su móvil y llamó a alguien. -Vengan a recogerla. -Abrió la puerta de la sala y se encontró a dos vigilantes de seguridad que se llevaron a Izanami quién sabe donde...

 _Una molestia menos._

Ahora, quedaba ir a hablar con el señor Onodera... Sería difícil, pero Kaoru había perdido el miedo en las últimas horas. Posiblemente nunca recuperaría a Ryu, pero por lo menos dejaría de hacer el papel de tonto. Tampoco quería ser jefe. Ese cargo siempre le vino grande, odiaba destacar y sabía que había tomado malas decisiones. Le explicaría todo eso al señor Onodera, y después, el tiempo lo diría.

En cuanto a Izanami, fue el perfecto ejemplo de cómo perderlo todo por una tontería. Una mujer capaz, inteligente y segura de sí misma, echando su futuro y su seguridad por la borda... Sólo por un hombre.

Le resultó imposible volver a encontrar trabajo de lo suyo. Aunque Asahina se mantuvo callado, las noticias volaban y más entre las editoriales. El hasta ahora impecable currículo de Izanami quedó manchado por su experiencia en Onodera, y nadie la contrató. Se quedó pronto sin dinero y tuvo que regresar a casa de sus padres, que no dudaron en prepararle reuniones de emparejamiento. Tendría que acabar aceptando a uno de esos tipos que con más de cuarenta aún vivían con su madre, o algo así. O resignarse y trabajar como cajera de supermercado u oficinista. O abandonar el país de noche, como una rata, para irse al extranjero a reunirse con una de sus hermanas. La maldad se paga.

El escritorio de Ryuichiro quedó vacío. Vino un chico, posiblemente enviado por los Isaka, a recoger sus pertenencias personales, pero su puesto no fue ocupado por nadie más.

Kaoru, manifestó su intención de dejar de ser el editor en jefe y quedarse como un empleado más, así que el mismo señor Onodera tuvo que desempeñar provisionalmente esas funciones, mientras se abría el proceso de selección.

Por fin Kaoru parecía estar entrando en razón. Sólo quedaba una última cosa pendiente.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	16. 16 Vientos de tormenta

**CAPÍTULO 16: VIENTOS DE TORMENTA**

Agitado, nervioso, el estado de ánimo de Isaka Ryuichiro era como el tiempo: tormentoso. La tormenta en el interior de Ryuichiro se había desatado al decirles al odioso de su jefe y a la maldita víbora que, según creía, iba a ser su esposa y posiblemente madre de su hijo, todo lo que pensaba de ellos, en medio de una crisis en la editorial.

Asahina intentó detenerlo, quería hablar con él, pero Ryuichiro se fue sin que nadie lograse detenerlo. No miró a nadie, no dijo nada, sólo corrió hasta cruzar las puertas principales de Publicaciones Onodera y sentirse libre...

Libre, y vacío. Mientras iba a pie hacia su apartamento no pensó en nada, y le llevó unos cuantos dias ser plenamente consciente de lo que había ocurrido. Había insultado a su jefe de la peor manera posible, se había marchado de la empresa de forma intempestiva... No podría volver, por muchos contactos que tuviese. Ni sus abuelos podrían solucionarlo.

Ryuichiro se arrepintió, con más fuerza que nunca, de no haberles hablado a sus abuelos sobre Kaoru. Tal vez, su situación sería muy diferente ahora. Porque lo que no haría por nada del mundo sería presentarse en la empresa y pedirle disculpas... Eso nunca.

Sólo le quedaba una unica opción. Había pasado cuatro días aislado del mundo, sin encender su móvil ni su ordenador, ni mucho menos comunicarse con nadie, pero tuvo que tomar una decisión. Encendió su móvil y vio incontables llamadas y mensajes, la mayoría de sus abuelos, ya contactaría más tarde con ellos. Ahora, quien más le interesaba era Willy. Willy y su oferta. Willy y la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo, libre de cargas...

-¿Willy?  
-¡Hola, Ryuichiro! ¿Qué tal?  
-Willy... acepto tu oferta. Me voy en el primer vuelo que consiga.  
-Ryu... ¿Te pasa algo?  
-No me llames así, y no me pasa nada. Tendrás noticias mías. -Ryuichiro colgó el teléfono. No tenía más deseos de hablar. Con el tiempo, tal vez.

El vuelo salía en tres días, el tiempo suficiente para empaquetar las pocas cosas que pensaba llevarse, y enfrentarse a sus abuelos. Los quería, y le dolía abandonarlos ahora que se estaban haciendo mayores, pero no veía otra solución.

 _Lo odio. Pero lo odio aún más porque nunca dejé de amarlo a pesar de él, a pesar de mí... Y ya no puedo permanecer más a su lado. Por eso, lo mejor es irme lejos._

Tres días después, Ryuichiro, con una maleta de ropa y otra que contenía sus libros más preciados, se presentaba a comer a casa de sus abuelos. Ellos lo recibieron sin reproche alguno, con su habitual cariño y amabilidad, y esperaron a la sobremesa para plantear el tema que les preocupaba.

-Vuelvo a América. -En el fondo, los ancianos intuían que Ryuichiro les diría eso, pero intentaron convencerlo igualmente.  
-Ryuichiro, hijo, sabes que puedes empezar de cero, en la editorial todos te recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Incluso Asah... Tu jefe en el fondo te aprecia y está dispuesto a olvidar lo ocurrido y tenerte de nuevo trabajando con él.  
-Ya no me siento a gusto allí. Además, ya he hablado con Willy. Voy a tomar un vuelo esta tarde. Lo siento...

Sus abuelos se miraron, consternados. No podían hacer nada más.

Poco después de mantener esa conversación, Ryuichiro se fue a la estación de trenes y tomó la línea que llevaba directamente al aeropuerto. Estaba lloviendo y amenazaba con tormenta...

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Isaka se presentó una visita inesperada. Alguien entró sin anunciarse y llegó hasta el salón, donde los ancianos aún hablaban sobre la partida de su nieto.

-¿Dónde está Ryu... ichiro? -El que preguntaba esto no era otro que Kaoru.  
-Se ha ido. Su vuelo sale en unas horas... -Kaoru quiso golpear el suelo con el pie o hacer algo peor , de tanta frustración. Otra vez llegaba tarde...  
-¿Cómo se ha ido? ¿Coche, tren, taxi? -Kaoru se veía frenético, nervioso, como si buscara algo. La señora Isaka lo miró atentamente y se le ocurrió algo. Una locura, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Joven, podría equivocarme, pero nuestro nieto es algo más que un simple subordinado para ti, ¿cierto? -Tanta preocupación no era normal, y Kaoru suspiró.  
-Sí.  
-Pues vete a buscarlo al aeropuerto . A lo mejor logras hacerlo cambiar de opinión, o a lo mejor no... Pero inténtalo hasta el final. -Sentenció la anciana.

Kaoru estaba a punto de irse, pero faltaba algo. Ryuichiro nunca les había hablado de él (y de lo mal que actuó) a sus abuelos... Podría olvidarlo y no mencionarlo, pero si quería un buen comienzo con ellos, debía sincerarse... Aunque eso significase perder a Ryuichiro. Por una vez, actuaría consecuentemente.

-No todo es tan fácil, señora Isaka. Ryuichiro no les ha contado todo... Hay algo que aún no saben.  
-Dime.  
-Yo conocí a Ryu... Cuando era joven y vivía con su padre. Yo creí todo lo que ese ser me dijo de él... Y no supe valorarlo, lo dejé escapar.  
Los dos ancianos, curiosos, escuchaban atentamente.  
-Cuéntanoslo todo. -Esta vez habló el señor. Kaoru les contó toda su historia, desde el principio, sin omitir ningún detalle. Las galletas, su primera vez, cuando no hizo nada por evitar que echasen a Ryu de su casa... Los ancianos se miraron, pensativos. Kaoru estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
-Y dices que intentaste encontrarlo... Normal que no pudieras, para entonces ya le cambiamos el apellido y lo enviamos fuera... Él sólo nos dijo sobre su padre después de mucho insistir, pero nunca nos habló de ti. -El señor empezaba a atar cabos.  
-Lo hiciste muy mal, hijo... Supongo que es comprensible, de alguna forma. A los dieciocho años todos somos inocentes en cierta parte. Pero estás dispuesto a arreglar tus errores. -Eso último fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.  
-Sí... ¡Sí!  
-Pues vete a buscarlo. Aún estás a tiempo. Vete al aeropuerto, tienes coche, ¿no? -Kaoru, al oír estas palabras, salió disparado de la casa y subió a su coche. Aunque el trayecto no era muy largo, puso la radio, pero sólo pensaba en llegar a tiempo. De repente, el programa musical se interrumpió bruscamente.

 _ **"Debemos interrumpir la emisión de este programa para dar una noticia de última hora. Un accidente que ha involucrado a un automóvil y a uno de los trenes con destino aeropuerto xxxxx... Carreteras cortadas en las zonas de xx... De momento no hay ningún muerto, las ambulancias están llegando..."**_

Unas gotas de sudor frío recorrieron la espalda de Kaoru. Ryuichiro había cogido el tren con destino al aeropuerto... Pero había trenes cada media hora o menos, a lo mejor se habría salvado... Kaoru se aferró al volante, estaba llegando a la zona del accidente, ya acordonada. Aparcó donde pudo y se asomó, como uno de tantos curiosos. Al parecer un conductor inexperto se había metido por donde no debía, a causa del mal tiempo y la mala visión. Estaban llegando ambulancias... A lo lejos, Kaoru distinguió a un joven con una pierna doblada en una posición extraña, y que parecía haberse dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

 _¡Ryu!_

-No puede pasar de ahí. Las ambulancias están de camino. -El agente se plantó enfrente de Kaoru con aspecto amenazante.  
-Me da igual. -Kaoru, no menos amenazante, lo apartó y se coló dentro de la escena del accidente, corriendo hasta el joven que le había llamado la atención.

 _Ahí está la persona que amo..._

Kaoru había subido a la ambulancia que llevó a Ryuichiro y a otra persona más al hospital más cercano. Ryuichiro presentaba un traumatismo craneoencefálico y una lesión en la pierna izquierda un tanto aparatosa que lo haría acudir a rehabilitación, pero no parecía estar grave. Ya era de noche, Kaoru había avisado al matrimonio Isaka, que acudió rápidamente al hospital, pero ya se habían ido. Kaoru los había convencido, él se quedaría cuidando de su Ryu. Ahora estaba durmiendo, tenía una expresión tan plácida... Le recordó a aquel lejano día en que se comieron las galletitas en forma de pingüino.

De pronto, sintió deseos de alargar una mano y tocarlo. Iba a hacerlo, pero Ryuichiro ya había abierto los ojos.

-Ryu...  
-¿Quién eres?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Canción que da nombre al capítulo: watch?v=ytyqeZOzWRs


	17. 17 Tu ángel de la guarda

**CAPÍTULO 17: TU ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA**

-¿Quién eres? -Ryu se había despertado y miraba a Kaoru con los ojos muy abiertos. Su pregunta parecía sincera... Ryu no era del tipo que hacía esa clase de bromas. Kaoru no supo qué contestar, pero Ryu volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde están mis abuelos?  
-Escucha... Tus abuelos te dejaron a mi cargo por si despertabas, iré a llamarlos enseguida. Un momento...

Una enfermera entró en la habitación al cabo de pocos instantes. Kaoru aprovechó para hablar con ella en voz baja, y la chica dijo que llamaría al doctor para que se ocupase de la aparente pérdida de recuerdos de Ryu.

Un hombre joven, bajito, castaño y con gafas entró en la habitación.  
-Hola, soy el doctor Iwasaki. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas?  
-Isaka... Ryuichiro.  
-¿Tu edad? ¿Cumpleaños?  
-Tengo 27 y cumplo el 28 de enero.  
-¿Puedes contarme algo de tu familia?  
-Vivo con mis abuelos, los Isaka. Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño... No los recuerdo. Tampoco sé quién es ese tipo que estaba en mi habitación hace unos instantes... -Kaoru había salido al pasillo.  
-Bueno, Isaka Ryuichiro, todo parece estar bien. Tendrás que ir a rehabilitación, pero en el transcurso de esta semana es posible que te mandemos a casa ya. -El simpático doctor salió a hablar con Kaoru, que lo estaba esperando.  
-Parece que no recuerda algunos fragmentos de su vida, y se ha inventado otra realidad, menos traumática para él. Tampoco sabe quién es usted. ¿Se conocen?  
-Nos conocemos desde hace bastantes años. -El doctor no quiso indagar nada, no era asunto suyo.  
-Parece que el paciente presenta síntomas de amnesia disociativa. Posiblemente estuviera tratando de olvidar algo, o sometido a mucha presión. Pero, de todos modos, será temporal. No deben forzarlo a recordar, sólo ayudarlo, lo hará gradualmente. En los próximos días recibirá el alta. -El pequeño doctor se marchó y Kaoru llamó a los abuelos de Ryuichiro. Debía avisarles sobre su estado.

-Ryuichiro, hijo, ¿cómo te sientes? -El matrimonio Isaka llegó en cuanto pudo.  
-Un poco, ¿cómo decirlo? Desorientado... Pero este hombre ha cuidado de mí. -Señaló a Kaoru. Con el pijama del hospital y el cabello revuelto, Ryuichiro parecía muy joven e inocente y Kaoru se sintió conmovido. Podría hacer tantas cosas... Pero Ryu había perdido la memoria. ¿Qué pasaría si la recuperaba? Y lo más importante, ¿quería Kaoru que Ryu recuperase sus recuerdos... o no?

La visita no fue muy larga. Una enfermera entró en la habitación y los mandó a todos a sus casas.  
-Hay demasiada gente aquí, deben irse. Este paciente necesita tranquilidad.  
-Es cierto, señorita, disculpe. Ryuichiro, buenas noches... Mañana volveremos a visitarte. No tardarán en darte el alta.  
-Buenas noches. -Kaoru se despidió y salió después del matrimonio.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del hospital, los ancianos se dirigieron a Kaoru.  
-¿Sabes algo más? No te hemos preguntado delante de nuestro nieto para no alterarlo, pero todo indica a que se ha inventado una realidad que para él es mejor que la que tiene... Cuéntanos, Kaoru.  
-Él cree que sus padres murieron cuando nació. Cree que siempre ha vivido con ustedes, y recuerda bastante bien su carrera en el extranjero y su trabajo en Onodera.  
-Pero no a ti.  
-En absoluto. Él cree que aún están buscando nuevo jefe... Él borró todos los recuerdos que le hacían sufrir, su padre, Izanami... Y yo. -Kaoru terminó su frase en voz muy baja, pero los ancianos lo escucharon perfectamente.  
-Tal vez sea para bien. -Kaoru miró a la señora Isaka atentamente. -Míralo desde este punto de vista: ahora tienes la oportunidad de crear nuevos recuerdos con nuestro nieto... Ahora puedes estar a su lado, por lo menos hasta que recupere la memoria, ¿no?  
-Estaré con él... Pero tengo miedo...  
-Es normal, Kaoru. Nosotros también. Pero debemos pensar en positivo. Ryuichiro está bien y eso es lo más importante. Nos vamos a descansar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Hasta mañana.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo has pasado la noche?  
-Hola, ¿Kaoru? Pues he soñado cosas raras... -Ryuichiro se veía un poco pálido y había desayunado poco. Kaoru se acercó a él, sin tocarlo, y susurró.  
-Cuéntame, ¿qué te preocupa?  
-Es que... Soñé que dormía en una habitación pequeña y oscura y tenía un cuchillo escondido en la cómoda, porque una vez vino un hombre a atacarme... -El maldito catedrático. Asahina apretó los puños disimuladamente. -No debería preocuparme, fue sólo un sueño. Pero... Me duele la cabeza.  
-¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? ¿A un médico?  
-Sí... Pero sigo sin entender qué haces aquí. ¿No deberían estar mis abuelos? ¿O vienes de parte de ellos? No necesito que me entretengan, no soy un niño pequeño... -Ryuichiro se iba poniendo nervioso y Kaoru llamó a la enfermera, que no tardó en llegar.  
-Buenos días, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Me duele la cabeza... No me encuentro bien... -Ryuichiro volvió a abatirse.  
-Normal, Ryuichiro-san. Le voy a dar esta pastilla y luego debe dormir un rato. Le hará mucho bien...  
-Debes hacerle caso a la enfermera. -Kaoru le tendió un vaso de agua para la medicina.  
-De acuerdo... Pero aún no me dijiste quién eres.  
-Digamos que soy alguien que se preocupa por ti. Una especie de ángel de la guarda. -Kaoru intentó sonreír, y algo se iluminó en la mente de Ryuichiro.  
-Pingüinos...  
-¿Eh? -Ryuichiro estaba a punto de dormirse, pero había dicho algo interesante.  
-Me gustan... los... pingüinos...  
-Deberías dormirte ya, Ryuichiro.  
-Sí, pero cuando despierte... Tráeme galletas... En forma de... Pingüinos...

 _Recordó las galletas. Eso es buena señal, pero ¿y si lo recuerda todo? Podría enviarme a la mierda con abuelos y todo... Pero me da igual. Es un riesgo que hay que asumir._

-Ryuichiro... Hagamos una cosa.  
-Dime...  
-Tú te duermes un ratito... Y cuando despiertes, estaré aquí con una caja de galletas en forma de pingüino, ¿te parece bien?  
-Muy bien... Pero... Trae también te verde...  
-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en un rato. Procura descansar.

Kaoru no tenía más obligaciones que comprarle lo prometido a Ryu. No estaba trabajando, cuando manifestó su deseo de dejar de ser jefe y permanecer como un simple editor, también decidió utilizar sus días de vacaciones. Así que sólo tuvo que ir a la tienda más cercana y comprar las galletitas y el té. Ryu se alegraría.

Más tarde, volvió al hospital. Ryu estaba despierto, acompañado por sus abuelos, y parecía más animado que por la mañana.

-Buenas tardes.  
-Kaoru... ¿Me has traído las galletas?  
-Aquí tienes. También tengo té. ¿Ustedes quieren? -Kaoru, educado, preguntó a la pareja de ancianos.  
-Lo siento, en otra ocasión. Se nos ha hecho tarde... Volveremos mañana, cuídate Ryuichiro.

 _Vaya excusa para dejarnos a solas._ Ryu hubiera pensado eso, pero en su condición de amnésico temporal sólo se quedó un poco extrañado. El que pensó esa frase fue Kaoru, que llenó dos vasos de té y abrió la caja de galletas.

-¡Me encantan! ¿Dónde las has comprado?  
-En la pastelería P, está en esta calle, verás... -Kaoru se dispuso a explicarle detalladamente dónde se encontraba la tienda, pero fue interrumpido.  
-No recuerdo haber ido nunca... Pero creo que ya había comido esas galletas antes.  
-Puede que sí.  
-Vaya, Kaoru. ¡No dices nada! Deberías ayudarme a recordar...  
-Deberías recordar por ti mismo. Ya sabes lo que dicen los médicos.  
-Lo sé, pero es frustrante. Estoy bien, pero a veces me duele la cabeza, y siento que hay algo que se me escapa... _Y casi siempre es cuando estoy contigo. -_ Pensó la última parte. Estaba seguro de que Kaoru tenía algo que ver con él, no era simplemente un cuidador. Pero no podía averiguarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	18. 18 Tengo miedo

**CAPÍTULO 18: TENGO MIEDO**

Le dieron el alta médica un lunes. Después de casi una semana ingresado, poco podían hacer los médicos y enfermeras con Isaka Ryuichiro, pues aunque estaba bastante bien, seguía sin tener claros sus recuerdos, por lo que regresaría a su entorno familiar, asistiendo semanalmente al psiquiatra. Además, debido a una lesión en una de sus piernas, también necesitaría terapia de rehabilitación.

No volvía a su piso. Se instalaría en la mansión de sus abuelos, mucho más grande y espaciosa, donde podría moverse libremente, pero más lejos del centro de la ciudad. Alguien tendría que llevarlo en coche. El viaje planeado a los Estados Unidos había quedado olvidado.

Cuando recibió el alta, sus abuelos, contentos de tenerlo con ellos, fueron a buscarlo. Ryuichiro cojeaba un poco, parecía muy joven e indefenso pero estaba feliz de dejar el hospital.

-¿Lo tienes todo, Ryuichiro? El coche espera abajo.

El joven de ojos azul rey cogió sus pocas pertenencias y salió, ayudado por un bastón. Sus abuelos iban delante, no quería agobiarlos. En la mansión habría gente joven y competente que podría estar a su servicio. Imaginó que habrían llegado en el coche grande, conducido por Kubo, el chófer y hombre de confianza del señor Isaka.

Cuando salieron por la puerta principal, Ryuichiro reconoció el coche... Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su conductor. No era otro que Asahina, el hombre inexpresivo que había ido a visitarlo, le había llevado galletitas y se autodenominaba su _ángel de la guarda._ ¿Habrían cambiado de chófer y no lo recordaba? Miró a sus abuelos con expresión interrogante. Contestó la señora, que parecía haberle tomado cierto cariño a Kaoru.

-Este joven quiso venir con nosotros a recogerte, y ocupó por un día el lugar de Kubo. Debo decir que es un excelente conductor...

Qué raro. Aún no acababa de entender por qué ese Asahina Kaoru se tomaba tantas molestias. Si no lo conocía... ¿O sí?

Aunque Ryuichiro, en su cabeza, se había montado una vida satisfactoria, en aquellos momentos de soledad, cuando tenía dolor de cabeza o soñaba algo extraño sentía que había muchas cosas que se le escapaban. ¿Cuándo había probado galletas en forma de pingüino? ¿Por qué soñaba con cuchillos escondidos en cajones? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué siempre le dolía la cabeza cuando estaba cerca del tal Asahina? Se propuso averiguarlo.

Comieron como una pequeña familia. El menú estaba compuesto por los platos favoritos de Ryuichiro, para celebrar su vuelta a casa. Kaoru los acompañó y aunque Ryuichiro lo disfrutó, estaba tan extrañado que apenas pronunció palabra. Se despidió con una excusa vaga y pasó el resto del día en su habitación. Los señores Isaka, por esta vez, lo disculparon. Estaría cansado, fastidiado. Mañana sería otro día.

Al día siguiente, Ryuichiro se levantó, después de haber dormido bastante mal, con la mente confusa y un mal presentimiento.

Desayunó solo, y nada más terminar, acudió a la biblioteca de la mansión. Sus abuelos querían hablar con él.

-Ryuichiro, supongo que sabrás que empiezas mañana con el psiquiatra y la rehabilitación. Las sesiones con el psiquiatra serán los miércoles por la mañana y te llevará Kubo. En cambio, la rehabilitación será lunes, miércoles y jueves por la tarde y te llevará Kaoru... Antes de que me repliques, parece un buen chico y se ofreció muy amablemente a hacerlo. ¿Qué nos dices? -No le habían dejado opción. Sí, los Isaka sabían ser implacables.

-Supongo que tendré que aceptar... No me queda de otra.

-Muy bien Ryuichiro. Descansa por hoy, te hará bien, hijo. Nos veremos en la comida. -Ryuichiro se fue. Odiaba sentirse así, sin tener nada que hacer, así que tomó el periódico que vio sobre la mesa de su abuelo, suponiendo que el anciano ya lo habría leído. El titular de la primera página atrajo de inmediato su atención.

 _ **"Sudou Kenji sale de la cárcel"**_

 _Sudou Kenji_

 _Sudou Kenji..._

Ese nombre sonaba fuertemente en la confusa mente de Ryuichiro.

 _Sudou Kenji y Asahina Kaoru. ¿Qué tendrán que ver conmigo?_

 _¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?_

Demasiado tarde, los ancianos se dieron cuenta de que Ryuichiro había cogido el periódico. Y de su titular.

-No debería haberlo cogido. ¿No será muy bestia recuperar sus recuerdos de esa forma?  
-Tal vez sea para bien. No demos nada por hecho...

Otra vez, Ryuichiro pasó la tarde metido en su habitación, sin dejar de pensar en aquellos dos nombres, unidos de alguna manera que no podía comprender...

 _Estaba en una habitación pequeña y oscura, de un piso pequeño y oscuro. Acababa de tener su primera experiencia sexual y estaba enamorado. Enamorado de aquella manera en que sólo puede estarlo um adolescente. Quería reír, llorar, gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos. Su pareja lo estaba abrazando, juntos en la cama..._

 _De repente entró alguien. Un hombre aún joven, con expresión triunfante, como alguien que ha descubierto algo que no debía..._

 _-Vaya, vaya. Así que por eso me evitabas._  
 _-¡No es lo que parece! Estamos enamorados..._  
 _-¿De verdad? Porque a mí me parece que lo engatusaste... Igual que a mi colega el catedrático._  
 _-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No es verdad y lo sabes...! ¡Kaoru...!_

 _Un chico joven parado. Observando la escena, sin decir palabra. Un chico aún más joven, gritando, a punto de llorar. Un hombre algo mayor que ellos con gesto cruel, diciendo cosas horribles, hirientes..._

 _Kaoru... Yo te quiero..._

 _ **¡Haz algo!**_

 _Inexpresivo..._

 _-Recoge tus cosas y vete._

 _ **No puede ser**_

 _-Vete de mi casa. Tienes una hora._

Ryuichiro despertó empapado en sudor frío. Le costó poco tiempo comprender que el chico que lloraba era él mismo, que el que lo había echado de casa era su padre biológico y el joven que observaba impasible la escena era Asahina Kaoru.

 _Recuperé la memoria. ¿Y ahora, qué hago?_

Más perdido que nunca en la vida, ahora ya no podía acudir a sus abuelos en busca de soluciones a sus problemas, ya que nunca les contó sobre Kaoru y éste parecía haberse ganado su confianza.

 _Si fuera otra persona, pensaría estar en una película de terror. Cálmate, Ryuichiro, eres un hombre capaz e inteligente. Debe haber algo que puedas hacer..._

Miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Ya no podría volverse a dormir, pero tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en un plan.

###

Procuró mostrar su mejor cara, desayunó bien e incluso les hizo un par de bromas a sus abuelos. Nadie debía sospechar nada.

-Recuerda que Kubo te espera para tu cita con el psiquiatra. Y por la tarde, vendrá Kaoru a recogerte...  
-Gracias, abuela. Nos vemos...

El viaje no fue muy largo. Le habían buscado un psiquiatra muy joven, pero muy bueno. Kusama Nowaki terminó sus estudios un año antes de lo normal, eso decía mucho de sus capacidades, y era el tipo de persona a quien uno le confiaría incluso sus secretos más oscuros. Y su juventud y aspecto no eran ningún problema, al contrario. Con su altura, su cabello negro, ojos azules y eterna sonrisa, parecía una estrella de cine, pero llegaría a ser un gran profesional, si es que aún no lo era.

-¿Isaka Ryuichiro? -El aludido asintió. -Pase.  
Ryuichiro entró en la consulta privada.  
-Buenos días. Cuénteme...  
-Doctor... Necesito su ayuda.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	19. 19 El final o el principio

**CAPÍTULO 19: ¿EL FINAL... O EL PRINCIPIO?**

No sabía cómo había sobrevivido a la primera semana. El doctor Kusama era exactamente lo que parecía, un tipo a quien se le podía confiar incluso los secretos más oscuros, atendía a Ryu con una sonrisa amable y se mostraba dispuesto a escuchar.

 _-Buenos días. Siéntese, por favor._  
 _-Buenos días, doctor._  
 _-¿Isaka Ryuichiro? Está aquí por amnesia disociativa, ¿correcto?_  
 _-Verá, las cosas han cambiado un poco..._  
 _-Cuénteme._  
 _-La cuestión es que... Recientemente, recuperé mis recuerdos, pero por ahora no me interesa que nadie lo sepa. Aparte de usted, claro está. ¿Puedo confiar en su obligación de secreto profesional?_  
 _-Como usted dijo, es mi obligación. Aunque, ¿su familia no pedirá informes?_  
 _-Puede dármelos a mí personalmente. De todas maneras, aún queda para eso..._  
 _-Tiene razón... Le sugiero algo. Empiece por hablarme de usted mismo, lo que sea..._

 _Ryuichiro obedeció, y le contó al doctor algunos pasajes de su vida, que hicieron que éste último empezará a comprender por qué su paciente quería mantener en secreto la recuperación de su memoria. Isaka Ryuichiro no había tenido una vida fácil, aunque sonaba como alguien muy seguro de sí mismo, posiblemente necesitaba más ayuda psiquiátrica o psicológica que otros._

 _-Eso es todo por hoy. Vuelva la semana que viene..._

Las sesiones de rehabilitación lo dejaban agotado, pero no podía sentirse tranquilo. No cuando tenía a Kaoru a su lado, comportándose como un perfecto asistente, acompañándolo a todos lados. No cuando el perfecto Kaoru se había ganado la confianza de toda la residencia Isaka. No cuando Ryu era el único que lo conocía y el único que sabía cuánto daño era capaz de hacer... O eso creía.

Sería muy fácil vengarse de él desde su situación. Podría enviarlo a cumplir alguno de sus caprichos imposibles, podría alegar frente a sus abuelos que no cumplía con sus obligaciones como chófer y tendría toda la credibilidad, sería su palabra contra la de él. Podría desacreditarlo, y ahora que el hijo de puta de Sudou Kenji había salido de prisión, Ryu podría acudir a la prensa y hablar sobre lo buen padre que fue y los amigos que tenía, en especial Kaoru.

Pero ¿qué conseguiría con ello? Sería simplemente una venganza vacía. El accidente y la primera sesión con el doctor Kusama le habían servido para madurar, y se daba cuenta de que la venganza no era la solución a sus problemas.

Tal vez podría dejarlo un tiempo más... Y luego, despedirlo y marcharse, como era su intención. En América empezaría de nuevo, no era tarde.

Unas semanas después, Ryu progresaba a pasos agigantados. Apenas cojeaba, y si seguía así pronto terminaría con la rehabilitación, cosa de la que se alegraba. Pero sus sesiones con el psiquiatra eran otra historia. Aún no se sentía preparado para revelar que había recuperado su memoria, pero trabajaba en otros aspectos de sí mismo que debía mejorar.

Asahina Kaoru se sentía inquieto. En parte le alegraba ver los progresos de Ryu, no tardaría en volver a ser el hombre enérgico de siempre, pero le preocupaba su memoria. No parecía recuperar ningún recuerdo, ¿y eso en qué afectaría a Kaoru? El Ryu de ahora lo trataba de forma totalmente impersonal y no hablaba con él más de lo necesario, pero el Ryu de antes posiblemente hubiese buscado la ocasión perfecta para hundirlo en la miseria. Y se lo merecía. No lo había tratado bien, y aunque ahora rectificase, podría ser tarde.

Y además, estaban los planes de Ryu de abandonar Japón, posiblemente de manera definitiva. Una de las tardes en que fue a recogerlo, pudo oír lo que parecía una conversación telefónica.

-... sí, estoy muy bien. Ya casi no cojeo, y la verdad es que no necesito los recuerdos que perdí.

-... Mientras recuerde mi nombre, mi familia y mi trabajo, lo demás es secundario. Y pienso irme tan pronto como tenga el alta...

-¿Que te ofrecen trabajar en la televisión? No me digas. Bueno, me da igual, igual pienso irme. Algo encontraré...

-No, no hace falta que vengas a visitarme. Tengo que irme, la dichosa rehabilitación. Hablamos más tarde.

 _No quiero que se vaya..._

Y finalmente, Ryu tomó una decisión. Por fin, revelaría delante de sus abuelos que volvía a ser el de antes, y luego se iría. Le daba un poco de pena, pero no había sido feliz en Japón, y debía pensar en su felicidad.

En la última sesión de rehabilitación, como siempre, Kaoru lo llevó y lo recogió sin decir nada, aunque lo miraba de manera extraña.

Ese día, como el del alta hospitalaria, los señores Isaka querían celebrar el alta de su hijo y sugirieron que Kaoru se quedase a cenar con ellos.  
-Esto es por el servicio que nos has prestado. Kubo no puede hacer tantos viajes, ya se va haciendo mayor...

Después de la cena, Ryuichiro salió un momento al jardín. Quería infundirse valor, ese día diría la verdad y no habría vuelta atrás. Respiró hondo y...

-Deberías volver al comedor. Tus abuelos te están esperando.  
-¿Y te envían a ti para avisarme? Pues lo siento, pero hoy terminan tus servicios.  
-He venido a hacerte una pregunta.  
-¿Qué quieres? -Kaoru se detuvo unos momentos, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas. Ryuichiro se giró para marcharse, pero Kaoru lo detuvo.

-¿Es verdad que te marchas de Japón?  
 _Maldito sea, ¿cómo lo sabe?_  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
 _Mierda, hablé demasiado._ Ryuichiro continuó. -¿Ahora escuchas mis conversaciones privadas también?  
-No hables donde puedan oírte, y no las escucharía.  
-¿Por qué no te vas de esta casa?  
-Mis servicios aún no han terminado...  
-Tus servicios terminan cuando yo lo diga. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer el tonto, Asahina Kaoru?  
-¿Y tú cuando vas a comportarte como un adulto?

Hubo silencio. Kaoru se arrepintió enseguida de lo que dijo, pero siempre era igual con Ryu. Éste lo provocaba, y Kaoru aún caía en su juego, haciéndolo sentir mal, hiriéndolo. Cerró los ojos, suponendo que Ryu se marcharía sin decir nada y les contaría a sus abuelos.

-Recuperé la memoria.

Kaoru abrió los ojos de golpe, no se esperaba eso.

-¿Como dices?  
-¿Eres sordo? Me has oído bien. Recuperé la memoria y sé perfectamente quién eres, Asahina Kaoru. Por eso, quiero que te vayas inmediatamente de esta casa... Tienes una hora.

Ryuichiro, esta vez sí se dispuso a irse. Pero unas manos lo sujetaron fuertemente por los hombros.

-No me voy.  
-¡¿Cómo?! -Ryuichiro se estaba alterando. El rostro de Kaoru mostraba una determinación nunca vista hasta ahora.  
-Que no me voy... Y tú tampoco te irás.  
-¡Maldito seas! ¡Voy a llamar a alguien para que te eche...!  
-Puedes echarme todas las veces que quieras, pero yo volveré... Siempre.

El tono de voz de Kaoru era muy diferente del frío e inexpresivo que solía utilizar, parecía otro hombre y Ryu no se atrevió a enfrentarlo. Sólo susurró.  
-Volverás... A romperme, como hiciste antes.  
-No volverá a pasar. -Kaoru lo miraba a los ojos, pidiéndole una confianza que sabría que no obtendría... Al menos, no en aquel momento.  
-Supongo que... -Ryu estaba recuperando el aplomo. -Podría utilizarte como mi esclavo, hasta que me canse... O lo hagas tú.  
-Nunca me cansaré.

Después de eso, volvieron al comedor en silencio. No hubo beso, ni promesas de amor eterno... El día a día determinaría hasta donde llegaría su relación.

 **FIN**


	20. 20 EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

No fue fácil. Kaoru estuvo a punto de rendirse, de tirar la toalla muchas veces. Ryu a veces lo trataba como a un esclavo, otras lo ignoraba completamente. Pero todo era producto de la desconfianza.

Y Ryu simplemente no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Sabía que nunca había dejado de amar a Kaoru, y seguramente no amaría a nadie más, pero tenía miedo. Tenía tanto miedo que incluso era capaz de hacerle daño, de alejarlo de su lado antes de que Kaoru volviera a fallarle.

Les costó muchos intentos construir una relación sana. Debajo de todo el resentimiento, desconfianza y sentimiento de culpa había amor, un gran amor que seguía ahí después de tanto tiempo. Pero antes, debían curar sus heridas y sobre todo, perdonarse a ellos mismos.

Y poco a poco, fueron cumpliendo sus sueños. Aprendiendo a dar amor, y a recibirlo...

A los 32 años, Isaka Ryuichiro era el dueño y presidente de su propio negocio, una editorial en ascenso llamada Marukawa, orientada a mangas y publicaciones para gente joven. Kaoru seguía a su lado, primero como su asistente personal, y desde hacía unos meses, como su esposo.

Se habían casado en las últimas vacaciones, en una ciudad española con fama de ser _gayfriendly,_ en una ceremonia sencilla. Pasaron también su luna de miel por allí, fue corta ya que tenían mucho trabajo en la editorial. Pero no les importaba. Habían luchado tanto por su relación, que sólo querían estar juntos, daba igual donde.

En el ámbito laboral, también habían conseguido el éxito. Ryu y Kaoru eran un magnífico equipo que, ayudado por los abuelos Isaka y el señor Onodera, había conseguido una editorial con una buena plantilla, entre los que se contaba Aikawa, con la que Ryu recuperó la relación, y el propio hijo del señor Onodera, un joven que había llegado allí refunfuñando algo sobre que no quería ser un enchufado. También había llegado recientemente un editor con excelentes recomendaciones, fue gracioso porque Ryu pensó que se trataba de un estudiante de secundaria, pero en realidad tenía alrededor de treinta años.

Pero había algo que preocupaba a Ryu. Estaba esperando un hijo o una hija, que nacería en el mes de julio, y tanto él como Kaoru estaban muy ilusionados con esa nueva etapa. Pero Ryu tenía miedo de ser como su padre. Un tipo ausente, tóxico, al que no le importaba nada más que él mismo.

Todo el trabajo psicológico que había hecho Ryu los últimos años, parecía que no servía para nada ante la perspectiva de traer una nueva vida al mundo. Pero allí estaba Kaoru, el que le había demostrado que las personas pueden cambiar. Kaoru sería un excelente padre, pero ¿y Ryu?

Una noche, Kaoru entró en la habitación de matrimonio que compartían. Ésta se hallaba a oscuras, con un Ryu en bata, sentado mirando por la ventana.

-Amor, ¿ocurre algo?  
-Estoy preocupado...  
-Dime, ¿qué te inquieta? -Kaoru se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, era algo que al menor le gustaba mucho.  
-Tengo miedo... De ser como él.  
-No serás como él. Tú amas a nuestra hija, lo sé, lo he visto. Y además, somos una pareja de pingüinos, ¿recuerdas? -Kaoru hizo alusión a una pequeña broma privada. -Y ahora vamos a ser una familia de pingüinos.  
-Tienes razón. Nuestra hija no tendrá unos padres ausentes. -Y allí, entre los brazos de Kaoru, Ryu se sintió capaz de todo...

 **FIN**


End file.
